Said and Done
by Michiki
Summary: A humorous fic full of jealousy, embarrassment, and typical teenage things...like blowing up the school or remembering nightmares...AND IT'S FINALLY COMPLETED! MUA HA HA HA HA!
1. Default Chapter

Insert from Chardae: The come back of Chardae and Michiki 

DISCLAIMER: Now then, I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters or anything like that…. 

Insert from Chardae: The come back of Chardae and Michiki! ^_^ Yippee! Boredom brought this Gwingy story to you! It can even happen to you! 

Just Said and Done 

A dark atmosphere is present and all that surrounds is blackness. All of a sudden, a figure spins into the area in a bright white blur. The figure stops…the ensemble is of white platforms, white bellbottoms, a white jacket with a light blue blouse underneath, sunglasses, and…a white hat. The figure is recognized as Duo Maxwell. He strikes a pose and light erupts from everywhere and colored floor tiles can be seen…the "Hustle" plays in the background and Duo dances rhythmically to it. Out of the blue, Deathscythe Hell is seen crashing into the room piloted by Relena Peacecraft…who runs past Duo and cries out with her infamous "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeero…!" Duo is left spinning in circles around and around and around… 

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" 

Duo turns off the alarmclock and gets up with a grunt. Another typical nightmare with Hell-ena in it. Will she ever leave him and Heero alone? Probably not. But until then, Duo had a sound plan… 

~*~ 

On waking up to Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff" Noin drags herself out of bed and into her gothic garb. She slips in her black pants, black shirt, and black boots. She threw a net-sleeved blouse over her head and resolved to get make-up on. She then put gel in her hands and rubs it throughout her hair. Satisfied with her image, Noin skulks off to her car. 

Out in the garage, Une greets Noin with a less-than-cheery smile. Today was just one of those days…Une was tricked by several preps into a high ponytail with pink streaks and a navy blue skirt. Noin used a considerable amount of energy to keep from laughing her ass off as they drove to school. 

~*~ 

After a quick shower, Quatre steps out of the tub with a frilly pink shower cap resting on his head, a pink brush, and wraps himself in a p…urple towel. Suddenly, a loud knocking at the door diverts Quatre's attention and startles him to stutters. 

"Ack!"Quatre exclaims as he quickly runs all around his room in a futile attempt to get dressed at the same time as brushing his hair. He ended up being in a very tight knot…clothes everywhere and brush somewhere near his backpack. Someone opens the door with the spare key under the mat and waits patiently in the living room. After hearing such a disturbing racket, the person figures that Quatre is minutes away from falling from the highest window of the house. The tall form walks up the stairs and knocks lightly on the door to Quatre's room. 

"Are you alive?" questions Trowa. 

Soon, the tip of a pink shower cap is seen coming around the door… 

Trowa smirks and points toward Quatre's head. "Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Quatre swiftly pulls the cap off, blushing, and mutters "Let's go already…" 

~*~ 

*To school, FINALLY* 

Running clear across the school and into class we find a worried Michiki. 

"ACK! I'm late again!" she cries. She steps into a nearly empty classroom and looks at her watch again. "I'm five minutes early? It's a MIRACLE!" 

One of the only students in the class bursts out laughing. The other student glares menacingly at the laughing baka and kindly pointed out to Michiki that it was daylight saving's time. 

"Oh," Michiki states. "Well, thanks for telling me that NOW, Wufei." 

"At least you're on time," a voice remarks behind them. 

Michiki blushes. "Heero, I didn't see your ent- I mean, YOU come in." 

One hour later, Duo FINALLY shows up…jeez! Any later and he would have been mistaken for Michiki herself! 

"Do you have a pass?" the teach asks. 

Duo draws in a breath. "Nope, I was at the principal's office for student government purposes, " he lies. 

After one last suspicious glance from the teach, Duo takes his usual seat in front of Michiki and next to Heero. 

Michiki carefully uses her pencil to drag Duo's braid unto her desk as soon as he sits down. She cautiously begins to unbraid Duo's hair in hopes to see it unraveled. Halfway through unbraiding his hair, Duo stares at Michiki. 

"Um, err…there was something stuck in your hair and I was getting it out," Michiki fibs and begins to re-braid the hair. "Heh, heh…" 

~*~ 

In the guidance office, a new student is being lectured on the school rules and being utterly confused. In the back, we find Hilde and Wufei carrying on a conversation that should not be talked about in school grounds. Next, Hilde is being called to give the new student a tour of the school. 

"Hi, I'm Hilde," Hilde begins. "Come, the quicker we get through with this, the quicker I can get back to flirting with- I mean, covering student government issues with Wufei…" 

"Um, ok," the student replies. "I'm Chardae." 

"Great, let's begin then." 

Hilde commences with dragging Chardae around the hallways. 

"And this is the four hundred hall…" Hilde documents. 

While walking down the hall, two tall, gorgeous boys pass by Chardae and Hilde. Chardae follows their path with her eyes and falls over cursing under her breath. She then gets back up and stares at their butts again… 

"W-who was that?" Chardae asks Hilde. 

"Oh, that's just Zechs…"Hilde says indifferently. 

"Well let me teeeeeell you, that is one hot guy!" Chardae muses. 

All of a sudden, a loud screech is heard down the hallway. 

"Heero!" Relena shouts. 

"Who the hell is that?" Chardae asks. 

"That is Zechs' sister,"Hilde replies. 

Chardae almost catches a heartattack. 

"THAT…is that hot guy's sister?" asks an astonished Chardae. 

Hilde only nods. Soon, another loud voice is heard in the hallway… 

"So, Hell-ena, do you prefer your Hero sandwich with or without mayonnaise?" Michiki counters. 

Relena gives Michiki a sullen glare before Duo erupts in laughter. 

"Hmph!" exclaims a resented Relena while putting her nose, if possible, higher in the air. 

Duo finally notices Hilde and runs over to greet her and her new friend. 

"Hey Hilde!" Duo begins. "How are things going between you and Wuffie?" 

Hilde introduces Duo to Chardae in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. 

"Duo, this is Chardae. Chardae, meet Duo," Hilde states. 

Chardae takes a step back. "Hi…" 

The next thing anyone knows, Michiki rams Relena into a locker for molesting Heero. 

"I saaaaaaaw what you did to the poor boy!" starts Michiki. "The nerve of you! Trying to grab his butt!" 

Chardae stands shocked and tries to figure all this out in her head. {And my parents thought this was a GOOD school…} 

Hilde notices the shocked expression on Chardae's face and decides to drag her away and finishes the tour of the school. 

~*~ 

*LUNCHTIME! * 

Chardae is found in third lunch and curses herself. 

"HEY! Come over here so you can sit with us!"Duo shouts halfway across the cafeteria. 

{Shit} thinks Chardae. 

Chardae walks over there since she had no one else to sit with and Hilde wasn't there. 

"Hi Duette, Trio, Uno…something Duo." Chardae says as she sits down. 

"Let me introduce you to everyone! This is Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and …Michiki." 

"Hi!" Michiki states with a big smile. 

"That Hell-ena or whatever that girl's name isn't in this lunch, is she?" wonders Chardae. 

"Oh no no no no no, thank God." Quatre pipes in. 

Chardae lets out a sigh of relief before starting to eat…when she sees someone she knew…then, she was looking past Quatre's head. 

"OH MY GOD HE HAS THIS LUNCH!" she mindlessly yells out. 

"Who?" Michiki asks while looking around for whatever hot guy Chardae obviously spotted. 

Chardae stutters for a while… 

"It's…uh…sex!"Chardae shouts…. When everyone looked at her strangely, she tries to correct herself. "I mean, uh…what's his name? Oh! Zechs!" 

Everybody looks at Zechs and then they all look back at Chardae. 

"Yeah, what about him?" questions Trowa. 

Chardae helplessly motions toward the platinum blond-haired boy. "He's hot…" 

"Michiki, since you're the only girl here with me, you have GOT to agree…"Chardae pleads. 

Michiki stares at Zechs and drools…"uh, he DOES have a cute butt…" 

All the guys stare at Michiki as if noticing that she's a girl for the first time. 

"Am I sitting at the right table during lunch?" asks Chardae nervously."I mean, you people seem like you've never noticed that Michiki is a girl." 

"It's not that," says Duo, breaking the silence. 

"It's just that we are so used to her harassing us constantly and hanging out with us normally…" comments Heero. 

"Oh…ok, well…that's uh…interesting." 

Zechs comes up to the table as if he's seen something for the first time. Chardae freezes, turns bright red, and tries to cover her face. Then, Zechs taps Quatre lightly on the shoulder and hands him a small wad of light purple tissue paper that had been stuck on the bottom of Quatre's shoe since the day begun. Chardae sweatdrops as Quatre turns a pink shade all over, remarkably resembling a piglet. Laughter erupts from their table that continues for five minutes. 

"You're all bakas!"Shouts Chardae. They all look at her as if she had just pulled the trigger of a gun. "I have to go!" Chardae runs away only to trip and fall…"Ah! SHIT!" near Zechs' feet. Chardae looks up to see Zechs staring at her and suddenly, her face turns fuschia. 

All of a sudden, Chardae becomes one of the group by jumping up and telling Zechs "I don't care if you're older than me, I'll chase after you anyway! Zechs, sex, Zechsy, sexy…"Chardae muses. "Whatever!" 

A large cheering session can be heard from the group trying to press Chardae on. 

"Strip for him, girl!" Duo suggests. 

"Ask him out!" suggests Quatre. 

"Make him surrender to your will!" Trowa suggests. 

"Braid his hair?"Heero figures. The boys look at him oddly. 

"Jump him right there!"Michiki yells. 

Due to such embarrassment in front of the entire cafeteria, Chardae runs to the girls' bathroom and locks herself in there. The ever-clever Michiki calls Hilde to the rescue. 

"Are you ok in there?"Hilde asks bemusedly. 

"NO! I was embarrassed in front of Zechs and the whole cafeteria, I'm never going to show my face around here again!" replies Chardae from inside the bathroom. 

Hilde asks Duo "What did you guys do to her?" 

The boys answer in chorus "We didn't do anything!" 

Chardae screams "That's a LIE!" 

Noin and Une saunter up to the girls' bathroom and Noin picks the lock. 

"Whether it be a lie or not, others still need to use the bathroom,"says Noin. Chardae looks at the Senior girl with a bit of guilt in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that," answers Chardae as she steps out of the bathroom. 

"Speaking of being sorry,"begins Duo. "I'm sorry for instigating the cheering." 

"And I'm sorry for adding to it!" 

"I'm sorry for suggesting things loudly." 

"I'm sorry I ever said anything!" 

"And I'm sorry for suggesting to braid his hair like Duo's…" Everyone stares at Heero for a moment before going back to make Chardae feel better. 

After a while, Chardae couldn't resist but to forgive the whole lot. "It's my first day here, damn it…" she mutters to no one in particular. 

"Oh, my first day here was even WORSE,"Michiki recalls."The moment I stepped into class…." 

~MICHIKI'S FLASHBACK~ 

"Students, we have a new student in our class…"began the teach."The name of the student joining us is Michi-" 

Michiki entered the class, slipped on the recently buffed floor, hits the back of her head with the door, and falls unconscious to the floor. Quatre had the terrible luck of being chosen to drag Michiki to the nurse's office where Michiki awakes, startled. After confusing Quatre for a girl, Michiki threw herself at the confused boy stating that he had `saved her life'. For the following three weeks, Michiki was obsessed with chasing after Quatre anywhere and everywhere… 

~END OF MICHIKI'S FLASHBACK~ 

Well, at least Michiki cheers Chardae up a bit after the humiliating memory! Sooner than later, Chardae forgets about the entire incident. Finally, Chardae asks Michiki something she's been meaning to ask for a while now…"Why do you hang out with so many bakas?" 

Michiki blinks. "They're sexy!" 

"Yeah, but half of them are also gay…"Chardae points out. 

"Sure they're gay, but they're hot, sexy, nice, polite to me, and they all hate Relena as much as I do…"Michiki contradicts. "Don't you see the kinship?" 

Michiki and Chardae sigh. "And it's not like we'll ever be able to make them straight…" 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Party Away...

Untitled 

And here's part 2: 

A small purple light grows from a dark sphere and a figure steps closer towards it {clichÃ©-head towards the light!}. Once through the void, the purple light consumes everything, even the person's clothes. "It wasn't me" plays in the background as the blinded figure puts down one hand. The person is recognized as Wufei. When Wufei looks around, he is in paradise. Wufei sees couples everywhere he looked. Heero and Duo were under a tree, Quatre and Trowa were sitting on a boulder, and even Treize had a companion. Chardae and Michiki run around trying to knock some sense into the guys while Relena ruins Heero's pride. A tiny pause is formed as all of the previously mentioned characters gather around Relena and throw her into a lake. Wufei puts up his arms in an attempt to shield the splash of water that comes in his direction. Then, of all the horrors, Michiki saunters up to Wufei in a sultry way in an attempt to woo him. That's when Hilde sees the two and begins an uprising against Michiki while attacking Wufei at the same time. Hilde pulls out howitzers, cannons, and missile launchers and has them all aimed at Wufei… 

Wufei wakes with a start. Why on earth did these dreams come to him? They are a warning, he decides as he prepares to leave to school. 

~*~ 

All goes calm with Wufei until later on in the day when he runs into the group he calls friends…or at least he did call them friends, that is, until he did something incredibly stupid. 

Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Chardae were with Michiki as they approached the boy. Wufei indignantly kept his mind on organizing his locker. Duo, however, did not buy the fact that Wufei was intentionally not talking to them. Duo resorted to introducing Chardae to Wufei… 

"Hey…"Duo begins, "…WUFFIE!" 

"Hmph!" Wufei snorts. "What is it now?" 

"This is Chardae," Michiki interrupts, "she's new!" 

"Hi," Wufei says without looking back. "Now will you all leave me to organizing my locker?" 

"All right, " Duo gives up. The group walks away from Wufei when he suddenly pipes up. 

"Michiki, stay," Wufei pleads. 

"Ok…" states Michiki nervously. "What's up?" 

Wufei tells Michiki what has been bothering him about his nightmares and everything. He was going to ask her what sort of things Hilde would like, for, Hilde's birthday would arrive soon. Michiki calms Wufei by telling him that the dreams mean nothing and that it must be retaliation to Relena's openly jealous outbursts echoing in the schools hallways. She was about to tell Wufei what Hilde has been asking for constantly when Hilde approaches the two. 

"Uh-oh," mutters Michiki under her breath. "This can't look good." 

Hilde marches towards the two. "What are you two doing?" she asks suspiciously. 

"N-nothing," stammers Wufei. "Just t-talking," he adds with a shaky smile. 

"Nothing my ass," counters Hilde angrily. "Don't tell me that you like Michiki more than I or somebody's going to have to die here!" 

Michiki bursts out laughing. "You…think…that…Wufei…likes…ME?" she manages to ask Hilde between gasps and before erupting into more laughter. 

"Oh," acknowledges Hilde embarrassed. "Then what were you two talking about?" 

"Now that's a secret," Michiki claims with a wink. "Anyhow, let me leave you two alone." 

As Michiki walks away, a small sound of Wufei being crushed into a hug filled with love can be heard. 

~*~ 

Lunch is so much more boring after everyone has forgotten about the events of the previous day. Michiki plays with her food sighing with boredom as Chardae chirps about how she found out that Zechs is a senior and that he has no girlfriend etc. and Heero and Duo converse over…student government issues. Trowa and Quatre are likewise in their own conversation. 

All of a sudden, some kid blurts out "DUDE! LOOK AT MRS. PRENTON'S GREEN HAIR!" The startled teacher turns towards the student who yelled at her and slips when stepping on spilled fruit punch. The teacher's tray flies into the air before dumping all its contents on another student. Someone in the back yells "FOOD FIGHT!" and thus, a food fight begins. 

Chardae, Michiki, and Quatre duck under the table as Duo joins in the food fight. Heero and Trowa just sweatdrop. Quatre then drags Trowa to the floor and they begin to crawl towards the doors. Chardae does the same with Heero and Heero motions to Duo as if to say "good luck on trying to get HIM to leave, Michiki"'. Michiki peeks up towards the braided baka and sighs. In one swift movement, she drags Duo beneath the table. Duo's arm falls upon Michiki's shoulder as the startled boy stares at the proximity of their faces. An uncomfortable tension rises between the two. 

Michiki suddenly moves back as tinted rouge rises in her cheeks. Duo similarly looks away in a flustered matter. Michiki finally speaks up. "Let's get out of here." Duo nods and follows Michiki's lead. 

Once everyone is safely outside, Chardae grabs Michiki's arm. "What took you two so long?" she hisses. Michiki starts to open her mouth when… 

"I delayed Michiki a bit, that's all," Duo answers. 

"Oh," Heero and Chardae say wonderingly. 

~*~ 

"No way!" Relena cooes when hearing that Chardae, the new girl, is throwing a big bash at her place and Heero is invited. "That's like totally opportunity knocking at the door for me!" 

Hilde rolls her eyes upon overhearing the spoiled princess look at the heavens as if a miracle has occurred. One look at the small blue invitation in her hand, however, and Hilde smiles. It seems that this is her opportunity as well…to catch Wufei's eye. 

Une and Lucrecia stare at their invitations hesitatntly. Now how did this happen? Why is it that a sophomore asks all these people to a party? 

~*~ 

Chardae prances around the group…"One for you and one for you and one for you…" 

Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Michiki stand agape as Chardae throws invitations about as if they were rose petals. 

"Is she normally like this?" whispers Duo. 

"She got it from you, probably," Michiki whispers back. 

*THE PARTY* 

Chardae and Michiki run around Chardae's house trailing down all the hot guys with no girlfriends as the boys run from them like a flock of frightened hens. Then, Chardae stops in her tracks…"OH MY GOD, HE'S HERE!" 

"Who's here?" Michiki wonders aloud. 

"Oh my God, Zechsy is here! At my party!" Chardae muses. 

Michiki sweatdrops and reviews the rest of the guests. Hilde and Wufei came together…Wufei actually asked her out! Quatre and Trowa likewise came together…what a "big" surprise. And Relena came drooping and dragging Heero through the doorway…who would have guessed? 

"Are we the most obvious pathetic girls here?" Michiki whispers in Chardae's ear. 

"Shut-up-this-is-my-party!" Chardae retorts. 

Suddenly, the door flings open… 

"Whoa, isn't everyone here already?" Michiki wonders. 

"Who's flinging my door open like that?" Chardae cries. 

Then a mysterious guy enters wearing a mask. 

"This isn't a masquarade," Chardae says to herself. 

"Hey, he's pretty cute," Michiki says. 

"Yeah, from what you can see…" Chardae reminds Michiki. 

The guy finally steps into the light. He wears the most gorgeous suit out of all the guys in the room. In one hand, he carries seven roses. His hair is loosely pulled back and his smile is unforgetable for all the girls…and some of the guys…in the room. 

"Oh my god, he may have a girlfriend!" Chardae whimpers. 

"Want to test the luck?" Michiki replies with an evil grin. "Whoever gets there first gets first dibs!" 

"You're on!" Chardae challenges back. 

Chardae and Michiki make a desperate chase towards the mysterious man while elbowing and shoving people on all side out of their way. They both get there at the same time. "Gotcha!" they both cry. They give each other death glares. 

"I got here first!" Chardae argues. 

"No, he's mine!" Michiki retorts. 

"It's my party!" Chardae continues. 

"No, I get first dibs!" Michiki contradicts. 

"So?" Chardae implies. 

They both start a tug-of-war between the mysterious guy…who is thoroughly confused conserning all this attention. Chardae pulls a sneak attack and pokes Michiki on the side. 

"Ha! Dumb ho!" Chardae cries in "victory" as Michiki sticks out her tongue at her. 

Trowa comes along and decides to separate the two girls away from their mysterious guy…while they were still arguing. 

"Trowa!" they both yell at the same time. "We're in the middle of something!" 

"You two are friends, you shouldn't be fighting over a guy," Quatre implies. 

Michiki and Chardae look at each other for a moment before attemting to kick Quatre in the face. 

"Shut up!" they both yell. "You don't know about this…you don't fight over girls- well you fight over guys so nevermind…" 

~*~ 

Heero stares at the mysterious guy in confusion. Is it really true that everyone is here who is invited? Relena attaches herself to Heero's arm once more. 

"Come on Heero," Relena begins. "I requested my favorite song…" Relena pulls Heero into the dance floor. 

Meanwhile, all the other girls in the room…and some of the guys…await the decision of the mysterious guy's. After a while, the mysterious guy makes a decision… 

Chardae steps out of the kitchen with a glass of soda…which is abruptly snatched away and placed on the table by none other than Zechs. Chardae blushes inside out. Zechs asks Chardae for the next dance and she…stutteringly…accepts. 

The mysterious guy covers Michiki's eyes from behind. 

"Guess who?" the mysterious guy's sexy voice comes through to Michiki's brain. 

There was no mistaking the voice…"Duo…?" whispers Michiki. 

Duo extends a friendly hand towards Michiki. Michiki accepts and they dance away. Heero eyes the two that are dancing next to Zechs and Chardae with clear wantonness. Chardae mouths to Michiki `I'm dancing with Zechs! Eek!' Michiki mouths back `and I'm dancing with DUO!' Heero immediately shoves Relena aside and storms silently towards Michiki and Duo (all this is in slow motion for viewers while "What's Your Fantasy" plays in the background). Chardae freezes and stares at Heero. "What's he doing?" she mutters. 

Heero then pulls Michiki back by her braid. "Ack!" Michiki stamers. 

"No fighting…" Chardae beckons. 

Michiki glares at Heero for ruining her moment and then turns to Duo. Duo slowly pulls Michiki closer and takes off his mask. Everyone else in the room gasps and Duo calms Heero by telling him that all he wanted was a "friendly" dance with his good friend Michiki and that if Heero cared so much, he would not have come with Hell-ena. Heero likewise put up a good argument by telling Duo that he waited nearly forever for the long-haired baka and that he was not going to be late due to his taking so long getting ready. 

~*~ 

After the party, the group stays behind to help Chardae clean up. Chardae then invites them to stay the night since her parents are gone and thus…the beginning of a sleepover… 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Part Three

PART THREE  
  
After everybody left, Chardae asked the gang to stay and spend the night which meant a sleepover mini party! Chardae sneaked off to look for something.  
  
"Where is she going?" Michiki asks Duo.  
  
Duo shrugs his shoulders and looks at Heero who was giving Michiki his famous Death Glare. Quatre sat patiently waiting for Trowa to come back from taking a shower. Hilde put some music on to dance to in an attempt to lure Wufei. Just as Trowa came down from his shower Chardae walks in pushing a wheeled tray with bottles and small cups on it.  
  
"Anybody want a drink?" Chardae asks with an evil grin.  
  
"What is it?" Hilde wonders.  
  
"It's alcohol, duh." Chardae said bluntly.  
  
"Where'd you get it from?" Michiki says getting up.  
  
"I got it from my dad's study room. He's not going to miss it. So, who wants a drink?" Chardae challenges while holding up a bottle.  
  
They all get up and go slowly towards Chardae waiting to see who'll be the first to take a drink.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it!" Chardae says and takes a shot of rum. She licks her lips and waits for the next person who is (none other than) Duo.  
  
"I'll take a shot of whiskey." Duo takes the cup and drinks it.  
  
Then the others follow in his footsteps and take a shot of some alcohol.  
  
By 1:00 am everybody was drunk off their asses.Quatre was the only one that had passed out while the others weren't too far behind.  
  
"Why don't we play 'Spin the Bottle'?" Hilde drunkenly sputters out.  
  
Chardae grabs an empty wine bottle and places it on the floor.  
  
"Well, since you're the hostess, you go first!" Michiki coos.  
  
"Ok!" Chardae says without thinking.  
  
Chardae somehow takes hold of the bottle and spins it lazily.it stops at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa?" Hilde screeches. Chardae walks up to the half asleep Trowa and kisses him on the forehead.  
  
"Ok, Mitch-hic-cheeky-up, it's your turn!" rambles Chardae.  
  
Heero glares at Michiki as if to say 'it lands on Duo and you die!'.And it lands on Heero himself. Heero's eyes bulge out from his sockets at he looks, unbelieving, at Michiki. Michiki flashes an evil grin and grabs Heero by the collar.  
  
"You're now wishing you never pulled me by my braid, no?" Michiki says tauntingly before kissing Heero hard on the lips and moving back to her spot.  
  
Heero passes out dizzily. Duo falls back laughing his ass off. Hilde bites her tongue and, in an attempt to hold back her laughter, tears fall down her cheeks. Chardae and Wufei burst out laughing and Hilde can hold no longer and laughs louder than all of them put together.waking up Quatre.  
  
"Huh?" asks the boy.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," Trowa attempts to scold.  
  
Quatre's eyes go wide. "What did I miss?" he asks. "I want to know!"  
  
"We're just playing 'spin the bottle' Quatre," Wufei states.  
  
"I wanna play!" Quatre begs.  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you," says Duo with a devilish grin.  
  
"Your turn, Wufei," Michiki says with an evil smile.  
  
With a snort, Wufei spins the bottle.it lands on Quatre. Wufei has a serene expression on his face as Quatre slowly inches closer to Trowa in mortal fear. Wufei clears his throat and kisses Quatre's cheek.  
  
"Pfft!" Hilde barks. "You all know that was pitiful!"  
  
Wufei hands over the bottle. "Your turn now, Miss Contradictory."  
  
"Fine!" Hilde retorts as she spins the bottle half-heartedly. Everyone cringes in suspense. The bottle finally stops.on none other than Wufei.  
  
Hilde gulps before walking up to the Chinese boy and kissing him passionately. The rest coo "ooooooooooh!"  
  
Trowa takes the bottle and spins. It lands on.Chardae.  
  
"Again?" Chardae sighs.  
  
Trowa returns the favor and kisses Chardae's forehead.  
  
Quatre's turn.the bottle lands on Heero.  
  
Quatre goes up to the passed-out boy on the floor and lightly kisses his nose via two fingers.  
  
Finally.Duo's turn. Duo subconsciously steps forward and grabs the bottle. After a spin that seemed to suspend time, the bottle stops dead in between Heero and Michiki.  
  
"You're going to have to kiss them both," Chardae informs Duo. "That's the rule, man!"  
  
Duo hesitates for a moment as to which he should kiss first. Chardae immediately pushes Duo "Oh, go already!"  
  
Duo stumbles forward and almost falls on Michiki. Michiki facefaults. Duo leans forward and trips. Michiki laughs before her lips were captured by Duo's. After a moment of shock, Michiki continues to laugh. Duo then turns to Heero.who was slowly coming to and rubbing his head as if someone hit him painfully. Duo takes Heero as surprisedly as he did Michiki and Heero turns a bright pink color. Everyone laughs at a loss of words until Chardae comes up with an even worse idea.  
  
"Hey! Let's play Strip Twister!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Hilde asks almost sober-like.  
  
But before anybody could protest Chardae whips out with the Twister box."Who wants to be the spinner?" she asks cheerfully.  
  
"I'll do it." Wufei pipes up.  
  
"And I'll do it with you!" Hilde quickly says.  
  
Chardae explains the rules (It's just like regular Twister but who ever falls first has to take off an article of clothing). Everybody gets prepared to play the game.  
  
Wufei spins, "Right hand blue."  
  
Everybody puts their right hand on blue.Michiki and Chardae check out Duo's butt (from what they could see of it).  
  
Hilde spins, "Left foot green."  
  
They put their left foot on green. Wufei spins and says, "Right foot red."  
  
They stretch their foot to red and Duo falls into Michiki, who grabs Chardae's arm and pulls her down.  
  
"Take an article of clothing off." Hilde tells them with a smirk.  
  
Michiki grumbles and takes of a sock. Chardae intervenes "Not fair! Some of us aren't wearing socks to begin with!" Michiki grumbles some more and decides to take off the bottom of her pajamas.revealing a light pink thong. Chardae's eyes bulge out of their sockets while Duo drools. "Michiki! Oh my God!" Chardae exclaims.  
  
"What?" Michiki wonders.  
  
"Your undies," Chardae says pointing to the light pink underwear. When Michiki still gives her a clueless look, Chardae decides to take off her pajama top.yes, she has a tank top underneath and a spare sports bra underneath that (the hostess is prepared!). Duo sultrily strips off his pajama pants and is left in his shirt and silky black boxers.  
  
"Ok." Hilde says and spins. "Right hand.yellow."  
  
They do as told and wait for the next command.  
  
Wufei spins, "Left foot green."  
  
Heero attempts to reach red when Michiki pokes him in the side with her right hand causing him to fall.  
  
Chardae gives Heero an evil smirk, "Your turn to take something off."  
  
Michiki instinctively turns her head towards the Japanese boy.drool already forming at the corner of her lip.  
  
Heero takes off his tank top. Chardae, Michiki.and Duo admire Heero's musculature. The game continues.Hilde spins and the arrow lands on red (again), "Left hand red."  
  
With a grumble and a groan, Michiki and Chardae slowly make their way to a red spot when Michiki looses her balance and pushes Chardae making her fall forward.  
  
"MICHIKI!" Chardae screams out. She stands up and takes off her pajama pants to show off her cute blue panties with cows and moons on it. "Satisfied?" Chardae says giving Michiki an evil glare.  
  
With a sigh, Wufei spins, "Left foot blue."  
  
They do it and Chardae pushes Michiki who manages to push Duo to re- gain her balance. "Take off the shirt!" Michiki and Chardae say at the same time.  
  
To please his audience Duo sexily takes off his shirt for the girls to drool at his body. Very pleased and satisfied, Michiki, Chardae, and Heero wipe away their drool. The game continues until early morning. 


	4. part four

At school:  
  
Chardae and Michiki walk to their classes in the middle of second period, since they stayed up the night before trying to figure out how to get Duo and Heero away from each other (so they could kidnap Duo and make him their slave).  
  
"A little late aren't we?" Duo comments as Michiki enters the room and hands the teacher a tardy pass.  
  
Michiki just gives Duo a glare and then thinks about what happened at Chardae's party and began to drool. Trowa poked her to snap her out of it before the teacher could notice.  
  
Chardae just went to class and saw Hilde running passes. Hilde stops and looks at her, "Aren't you late for class?"  
  
Chardae ignores the comment and walks into her class. She hands her teacher the late pass, goes to her seat, and falls asleep.  
  
Michiki sat groggily in her seat trying to pay attention to the teacher but she finally gave in to the sleep when with a loud BANG she hit her head against the desk.  
  
"Michiki, do you need to go to the clinic?" her teacher asks with a concerned look on his face. "Michiki?"  
  
Trowa looks Michiki and then looks at the teacher, "She's knocked out.she's out like a light and probably won't wake up until the bell rings."  
  
With a shocked expression on his face he says, "Just leave her there. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Michiki stays with her forehead to the desk until the bell rings for third period (she also ends up with a bright red mark on her forehead).  
  
~*~  
  
At Lunch:  
  
Chardae and Michiki stay at the lunch table and pick food off the guy's plates for food (since they forgot their lunch money).  
  
"Are you two okay?" Quatre asks shoving a cookie into his mouth and then hands one to Chardae and Michiki.  
  
"We kind of stayed up almost all night trying to figure something," Michiki mumbles as she shoves the cookie into her mouth.  
  
Heero shakes his head after Michiki said that and shoved his lunch into mouth only giving Chardae anything from his food since she started to claw at him and meowing like a kitten.  
  
Duo leans over to Chardae, "Lookie who's coming over this way.."  
  
Chardae looks up to see if Zechs was coming but Duo pokes her in the side causing her to fall back in her chair. Chardae just kind of lies there and manages to reach Duo's braid and pulls hard.  
  
"OWWWWW!" Duo cries out, "What'd you do that for?"  
  
Chardae pulls herself up to her elbows with help from Michiki (who was trying not to laugh), "Because you almost killed me! That's why I pulled it!"  
  
But before they could get into a HUGE argument, "HEEEEEEEEEERO!" rings out through the cafeteria.  
  
Heero drops to the floor and tries to crawl out of the place without being noticed by Relena and makes it to the doors and escapes.  
  
Relena runs up to the table and scans the table, "Where's Heero?"  
  
Michiki, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo look at Chardae wanting her to tell Relena (since she can tell the best lies without cracking).  
  
"Girl! Let me tell you!" Chardae starts off, "Heero got the runs in the middle of lunch and has been in the bathroom ever since! I don't think you'll be wanting to get close to him if you catch my drift."  
  
Relena stares at Chardae with her mouth open, "My poor Heero! I've got to go out after school and buy him so cologne so nobody will know! Thanks Chardae, you're such a great friend!" Relena runs out of the cafeteria to see if she can try to find where Heero is.  
  
The table applauds Chardae and she bows for the great performance she gave.  
  
"Great job Chardae! Hey, I'm sorry for poking you," Duo says.  
  
With an evil smile Chardae snatches food off of his plate, "Apology accepted!"  
  
"Hey!" Duo says indignantly while trying to snatch his food back from Chardae. Chardae, by then, finishes all of Duo's food. Duo's jaw drops out of shock and sadness. He slumps back in his chair, with his head down. Michiki takes the opportunity that Heero is gone and commences to remind Duo about Hilde's birthday party and how it is being held in Heero's place this time. Duo gives Michiki an evil grin and a big hug. Heero comes back from his hiding from Relena and sees this. Heero steps up to Michiki and pulls her braid back mercilessly.  
  
"OW!" Michiki exclaims in pain. "That HURT! I did nothing to deserve that!"  
  
"She's right, Heero!" Duo butts in. "I was the one who hugged her in an attempt to feel up on her butt-"  
  
"WHAT?" Michiki cries with a worried look toward the intensely enraging Heero. "Are you TRYING to sign my death sentence?" she adds.  
  
Heero stared at Michiki, who smiled nervously, while Duo looked at Heero with pleading eyes. Suddenly a carrot bounced off of Heero's head.  
  
"Give the girl a break.she is the one that got Relena to go leave school and go out to get you some cologne," Chardae tells him as she shoves some more carrots down her throat. "Sooo sit down!" Chardae pulls Heero into a chair.  
  
All the guys sit quietly as Chardae and Michiki chitchat about different things that happened to them in class. The bell rings to go to class and Chardae pulls Heero away to have a nice little chat with him.  
  
"What's up?" Chardae asks Heero as she opens her locker.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero gives her a slight glare.  
  
Chardae hands him her English book. "You know what I'm talking about. Does Michiki ring a bell?"  
  
Heero gives a low growl. "What about her?"  
  
"Oh come on! I see the evil death glares you give her every time she's near Duo." Chardae nudges Heero in the arm.  
  
"So? I just don't like her near him, especially after your party." Heero grumbles.  
  
"So, in other words it's all my fault! Is that what your trying to say?!" Chardae shouts.  
  
Heero stops in his tracks. "N-"  
  
"Fine! Blame it on me! Don't talk to me!" Chardae interrupts and runs off to her class leaving Heero holding her book.  
  
~*~  
  
After school:  
  
Quatre and Trowa give the gang a ride home.  
  
Quatre tries to arrange the sitting arrangements, "Heero sit in the middle. Duo you on one side and Wufei on the other side. Now, Michiki sit on Du-" Sees the look on Heero's face, "Uh, sit on Wufei's lap, okay? And Chardae sit on Duo's lap." Everybody piles into the car.  
  
Trowa drives and *obviously* sits next to Quatre. In the back, where Wufei, with Michiki sitting on his lap, Duo (who has Chardae sitting on his lap) and Heero sit next to each other.  
  
"This is fun!" Chardae says sarcastically. Trowa drives over a bump.  
  
"Ow! Be careful with those bumps!" Michiki and Chardae complain.  
  
Finally, they all make it to Quatre's house, who needed to get something so they all decided to crash there.  
  
"Nice house Quatre." Chardae compliments as she eyes the curtains.  
  
Michiki, Wufei, and Duo sit on the couch waiting for Quatre to get whatever it is that he needed. Heero walks up to Chardae trying to apologize for what happened but she walks to the bathroom to get away from him. Then there's a loud squeal from the bathroom.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW! The bathroom is cute!" Chardae says coming out of there.  
  
Michiki sweatdrops when a loud grumble comes from her stomach.  
  
"Hehe.I guess I'm hungry. Quatre! What do you have in your frig?"  
  
"I think there's a chocolate cake in the frig and heavenly hash ice cream in the freezer!" Quatre yells from upstairs.  
  
Michiki and Chardae run into the kitchen to see gets what and how much cake and ice cream they can pile up on a small bowl.  
  
Heero sits down next to Duo. Duo gives Heero a weird look, "Why's Chardae running away from you?"  
  
"I kind of implied something and she got upset with me and left me carrying her English book around for the rest of the day." Heero says with a sigh.  
  
Quatre comes down with Trowa, "Hey, my sisters are out clubbing which means that they won't be here at all tonight."  
  
Chardae and Michiki walk in with ice cream ten miles high and heard all that.  
  
"Alright!" Chardae and Michiki head up stairs with their ice cream and cake to look for a room to sleep in.  
  
Michiki finishes her desert when she stumbles upon one of the many pink/peach rooms in the house. "I found my found room for tonight!"  
  
Chardae continues to walk around when she finds the ONLY blue room in the entire house. "IT'S MINE! I don't care if it's the only decent colored room in the place!" Chardae closes the door and looks around.  
  
"Looks like we're stuck with the girly colored rooms." Wufei says as he looks for a room.  
  
~*~  
  
That night:  
  
"So what's for dinner Quatre?" Duo asks watching TV.  
  
Quatre looks into the kitchen and sees the chef already making something with Chardae and Michiki following him as he cooks.  
  
"Will you girls get out of there?" Quatre asks them. They still follow the chef drooling. Trowa goes in and carries them out.  
  
"Hey! No fair! We just wanted to see what the guy was cooking!" Michiki complains. Chardae decides to give up and the thought of a bubble bath came across her mind. "Quatre, do you think it'd be okay if I took a bubble bath?"  
  
"Sure! No problem." Quatre walks her to a different bathroom that has a Jacuzzi like tub in it and hands her some bath crystals.  
  
In the meantime, Duo watched TV and Michiki tried to keep her distance but it was hard since Duo kept trying to pull her close to him.  
  
"Will you stop it!" Michiki hisses. "Heero's going to try to kill me in the middle of the night!"  
  
A devilish grin came across his face and pulled Michiki on his lap. "He's in the bathroom taking a shower."  
  
Michiki thinks about it and decides to instead to sit next to Duo.  
  
The chef comes of the kitchen and tells them that food will be done in 10 minutes. Everybody waits patiently for the food to get done.except for Michiki who's being held back by Duo.  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
"FOOD!" Michiki screams as she shoves some food in her mouth.  
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre eat calmly and keep an eye on their food to make sure she doesn't take theirs'. Heero walks in and sits down directly across from Michiki. Michiki sees him and slows down her eating pace and gulps loudly. About 5 minutes later, Chardae walks in filling the whole room with a rose scent.  
  
"Hello people. What's for dinner?" she asks as she sits down next to Wufei.  
  
"Beef is what's for dinner," smirks Duo.  
  
"Ha ha, pass the salad!" Chardae yells at Michiki, who was too busy trying to keep her cool in front of Heero.  
  
After dinner, there's a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Wufei yells as he heads for the door. Wufei opens the door and Relena walks right in.  
  
"Heero!" Relena runs over to Heero and hugs him. Zechs walks in before Wufei could close the door. Michiki whispers it into Chardae's ear and she goes running into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm guessing you found Heero?" Zechs asks his sister.  
  
With a big smile Relena nods her head yes. Duo gives Relena a dirty look and turns to Michiki and puts his arm around her. Michiki turns about different shades of red before getting up, "Uh, I'm going to talk to Chardae!" Leaves to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my god! Duo's all flirty with me since Relena's here!" Michiki exclaims.  
  
Chardae gives her a look of stupidity, "Why don't you just flirt back? Heero can't do anything since Hell-ena's here."  
  
Michiki agrees and goes back out to the living room and sits down next to Duo. Zechs tells Relena that he'll be back later to pick her up and that to tell Chardae that he said hi and he leaves.  
  
"Chardae! It's okay to come out! Zechs is gone!" Duo screams out towards the kitchen. Chardae stumbles out and sits next to Trowa and Quatre. 


	5. part five

Chardae crawled from her hiding place as soon as she heard Duo's call for "coast is clear." Duo somehow stealthily undid Michiki's braid while her head was turned and talking to Quatre.by the time Michiki realizes that her hair is let loose around her, Duo lifted her chin. Duo was just about to lean down to kiss the startled girl when Heero manages to throw Relena off of him and unto the floor. The next thing they all know, Heero stands up abruptly, knocking down his chair, and storms out of the house.  
  
Everyone hesitantly stare towards Duo and Michiki. Relena glares in perdition towards Michiki.  
  
"You.you.!" Relena stammers. "How is it possible for Heero to be brooding over you?" Relena points at Michiki where as the accusation rests.  
  
Michiki looked around until she realizes that Relena was talking about herself.."Who.me?"  
  
Relena promptly hovers over Michiki with and indignant glare."I'll have you know that this means war, you little bi-"  
  
Before the last word forms on Relena's lips, Duo firmly clamps her mouth shut.  
  
"Now, don't be starting anything you will regret," he menaces as he lets go of Relena's mouth.  
  
Relena's eyes shimmer with newfound tears.in moments, she begins wailing like a three-year-old deprived of sweets.  
  
"But.he.likes.that.ugh!" she gasps between sobs.  
  
Duo rolls his eyes towards Relena before excusing himself and going after Heero. Michiki swiftly follows in an attempt to get away from the girl crying at the top of her lungs like an orangutan that has just been stepped on by an elephant for carelessness. Chardae flashes and evil glare towards Relena before cracking her knuckles and threatening to take her on. The others grin wickedly as they all become willing to follow Chardae's exact instructions.  
  
Duo and Michiki run around the streets of Quatre's neighborhood in search for their friend. After a while, Heero is found at a stump two houses behind Quatre's mansion. Duo cautiously steps towards the crouched boy only before Michiki dashes and knocks Heero over. After a minute of standing, mouth agape, at Michiki's action, Duo runs up to the two.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Michiki exclaims as she continuously shakes Heero's head back and forth monotonously. When finally realizing that her shaking the boy causes Heero to collapse dizzily lower to the ground, Michiki stops and drops him in exasperation.  
  
Duo helps Heero up and questions the motive for his sudden disappearance. After finally admitting about his jealousy *it's a MIRACLE! * Heero pushes Duo by asking his true intentions with Michiki.  
  
Duo explains *while Michiki turns various shades of red* that his...playing around with Michiki was only intended to make Heero jealous and that, even though he'll never think of Michiki in the same way again due to a few.encounters.his intentions were clean.  
  
Heero, on the contrary, just stood listening to Duo but glaring at Michiki all the while.contemplating on the many ways to inflict damage.er, pain unto her.Michiki turned as cold as a statue under Heero's scrutiny but only dismissed the thought of revenge flickering through his eyes.  
  
"Why me?" Michiki whines.  
  
  
  
After a nice stroll around Quatre's block, the three.friends.return to the mansion to check up on the others in hope that they would not find Relena still there. What they saw next, however, they would have never expected.  
  
Tied to a pole that reaches to the ceiling, blindfolded and with a sock in her mouth was Relena. A pile of wood was burning under the pole and the gang circled the "roasting princess" in Indian costumes and with warrior cries.  
  
"BURN the bi- err.um.burn the victim!" Chardae yells.until she realizes that Duo, Heero, and Michiki are back."Um.I don't know how in the world she ended up there! How did I ever get into this costume? It was all HIS fault." Chardae points at Wufei who was leaning against the wall taking in the entire spectacle.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Michiki stare at each other for a minute before falling over and laughing their asses off.  
  
After a few more minutes of bliss, Relena is seen crying rivers big enough to douse the small fire that lies at her feet. The gang feels remorse for a minute and figure that it would not do for Zechs to find his little sister tied to a pole and being sacraficed. Almost as soon as the mess is cleared from the living room, the door knocks again and Chardae dashes towards the living room.  
  
Sure enough, Zechs was standing at the doorway, ready to pick Relena up. Without hesitation, Relena runs into the arms of her older brother and begs to be taken far, far away from the place. Zechs shoots a glance questioningly towards Quatre who beamed at him like the polite host he is. Zechs believes in Quatre's responsible matter and dismisses the thought of a scandal ever occurring at such an elite boy's house.  
  
When Zechs is away, Chardae comes out to play.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The next day at school, Michiki runs late to class, as usual when she finds a very shocking decoration plastered amongst all the walls of the school.printed posters of Duo kissing Michiki.everywhere. Michiki inwardly groans as she beheld the scene.walls and lockers had pink papers of evidence that Duo stole a kiss from Michiki. This did not look good at all.  
  
Later, during a gym break, Michiki finds Relena gossiping airily with her blonde friends *no offense to the blondes outhere! * Michiki stomps to the unsuspecting Relena and pulls back her head by means of her hair.rather forcedly. Relena whimpers in pain for a moment before turning to look, a bit with fright, at Michiki.  
  
"I know you had something to deal with the display I see posted everywhere in school campus," Michiki seethes through gritted teeth. "Now, which one of your air-headed spies took the picture?"  
  
Relena straightens her shoulders with whatever courage was left of her and replies "I did."  
  
This was enough to drive Michiki to punch Relena's face and give her a nice high kick on the back of her neck.but, remarkably, Michiki composes herself. Michiki settles for an audible threat."Throw any other 'surprises' like these in school and I promise you that every strand of hair on your head will be burnt in your sleep, got it?"  
  
Relena nervously nods before scattering away like a frightened rabbit. Michiki scowls and unclenches the fists that formed at her sides. With a turn of a heel, she starts towards the doors when.a basketball hits her back.  
  
Michiki whirls around, grabs the ball, and turns at whoever threw it. A quick surveillance reveals a person she hasn't seen before.a new girl. Only an accident Michiki muses as she hands the worried girl the ball. A minute later, the girl's mouth finally opens.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry," the girl apologizes. "I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's ok," Michiki replies," after this morning, nothing more can surprise me."  
  
"I'm Kodomi," the girl continues, "what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Michiki," Michiki answers. "Welcome to Gundam High."  
  
"How did you know I was new?" Kodomi asks. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Let's just say that I know more people than you may think.almost the entire student body thanks to my friend Hilde whom I help with the filing up in the main office."  
  
"Oh," Kodomi states. "Well, it's nice to meet ya." Kodomi extends a hand and Michiki shakes it. So, maybe first impressions aren't so hard to mend. Michiki was certain that Kodomi knew about the flyers that were all around the school as she invites her to play a round or two. At least something went right today.even if Heero killed Michiki towards the end of the day, at least she made a new friend before resting in peace!  
  
Before any of the members of the gang knew it, lunchtime had already come. Their table stands under the scrutiny of all the students that pass. Most eyes linger upon none other than Duo and Michiki. Heero is nowhere to be found, though, not yet anyway. Thus, it is Michiki's only relief.at least she would not die before eating something.  
  
It seems that all of the school is crawling with suspense as the gossip spread more and more of Duo's stolen kiss. By the end of lunch, Hilde had managed to have everyone help out with disposing of the posters, so, the school was gratefully back to plain walls and blue lockers. Regardless, the entire student body continued with the whispers and comments and gossip.  
  
Duo and Michiki are in the last class of the day.unfortunately sitting next to each other. Suddenly, notes from most of the classmates pile upon Michiki and Duo's desks. Most of the notes asked whether it was true or not that Duo and Michiki have a fling going on. Duo and Michiki glance at each other for a moment before the teacher grabs the attention of the class for the last time. Upon finishing early, the class gathers around Michiki and Duo asking all sorts of questions.  
  
"Like, oh my God! Is it true?"  
  
"I can't believe it, I thought you and Heero are together!"  
  
"Was the kiss good?"  
  
"It sure looked it in the picture!"  
  
"Are you two really going out?"  
  
Duo and Michiki slide lower in their seats under the scrutiny of their peers. After fifteen minutes of answering questions, the bell finally rings and Duo drags Michiki out to the parking lot.  
  
While all this was happening, Chardae is seen writing notes threatening Relena's life and throwing them at the back of Relena's head.when the bell rings. Chardae moans in the loss of being able to harass Hell-ena as she saunters to the parking lot.  
  
At the parking lot, the gang is found trying to console Michiki when Kodomi comes up to them.  
  
"I hope you know, you two are being watched," Kodomi explains while pointing at all the students walking past them and gawking at Michiki and Duo.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to give them something to see, now won't we?" Duo sneers as an evil grin appears on his face.  
  
One moment, Michiki is being patted on the back by her pal, Chardae and the next moment; Duo grabs Michiki and frenches her in front of everyone.everyone!  
  
Across the way, Heero is seen about to greet the group and ask what he has missed in school when he saw it.Duo kissed Michiki. Duo kissed Michiki! The sight was too much for Heero and he fled the scene.  
  
In spotting the glowering look on Heero's face in witnessing the treachery first-hand, Relena laughs maliciously. She got was she wanted.Heero was soon to be hers and hers alone. 


	6. part six!

The Fight.Dun dun dun!  
  
(Note from Chardae: My favorite part out of the whole thing!!)  
  
The next day at school:  
  
Kodomi met up with Michiki and the gang in front of the flagpole. Kodomi just stood there until Chardae dragged her into the argument she was having with Michiki.  
  
"Kodomi you have to agree with me! I mean Michiki did bring those rumors upon herself!" Chardae pointed out.  
  
Michiki crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at Chardae. "Of course this whole thing wouldn't have started if it wasn't for Duo! He instigated all of this."  
  
"Well, isn't it both of your faults?,"Kodomi says and then looks at Duo then back to Michiki, "I mean you allowed him to kiss you and everything."  
  
"Ha! I knew she was going to take my side!" Chardae gloats.  
  
Kodomi thinks a little bit then says, "But at the same time I don't blame Michiki for letting Duo kiss her."  
  
Michiki gives Chardae a snotty smile. Chardae looks at her, "What is Hell-ena rubbing off on you?"  
  
Michiki rolls her eyes and goes to talk to Duo about his little show that he volunteered her for. Heero steps on to school grounds when he watches Michiki walk up to Duo. Heero's eyes go squinty and he storms off. "Luckily", Chardae saw him and told Kodomi that she was going to talk to her later.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Chardae screams down the hallway. Heero just keeps on walking.  
  
"Damn it Heero! I'll keep on screaming and you know I will!" Chardae screams out. Heero stops and motions for her to catch up with him. She runs up to him and gives him a big smile. "What's up?"  
  
Heero gives Chardae a semi-evil look that was not directed towards her. "Let me guess you saw the flyers that were hanging up?" Chardae asks.  
  
"If only, I wasn't here at all yesterday. I came up here after school to only see.something." Heero messed with his locker.  
  
"You saw Duo kiss Michiki?!" Chardae said shockingly.  
  
"Yes, I did.I ran off." Heero lowered his head into his locker.  
  
"Aw! Poor Heero! Don't worry it was only to "please" the crowd that was gawking at them." Chardae informed him.  
  
Heero looked even more depressed and pulled out two of his books. He closed his locker and leaned against it.  
  
"God, you look pathetic." Chardae said playfully but didn't get a reaction. Chardae gives Heero a hug since he looked like he deserved it but while she hugged him; one of Relena's friends saw it and ran off to go tell her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Like, oh my god! Relena I just, like, saw Chardae hugging Heero!" Her friend told her. Relena got very upset and stormed off to try to find them but the bell rang right when she got close to them.  
  
"I'll talk to you later during lunch okay?" Chardae patted Heero on the head and ran off.  
  
In first period, Heero walked in and slammed his books down. Michiki moves her desk away from Heero. Duo walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Heero.  
  
"Heero! Where you been?" Duo says and gives him a smile.  
  
Heero was about to tell Duo what he saw but the teacher came in and started class.  
  
~*~  
  
Relena gives a note to one of her friends to give to Chardae. Her friend meets up with Chardae and hands her the note.  
  
"What's this?" Chardae opens the note and reads it as she walks to class. After she's done reading the note she blurts out, "It's on!"  
  
The kids in the class look at her like she's crazy. Chardae sweatdrops and puts her head down to sleep when Hilde walks in.  
  
"Hey Chardae!" Hilde says happily and sits down next to her. Grabs the note out Chardae's hand and reads it.  
  
"Stupid Hell-ena! I say you beat the crap out of her!" Hilde says infuriated.  
  
"Oh trust me I will!" Chardae yells out before the teacher came into class.  
  
Hilde and Chardae pass notes about what she's going to do the Hell- ena and what lead to the note including everything else. The teacher caught them and sent them down to the principal's office since they caused a big disturbance trying to get the notes back.  
  
"We'll probably get detention." Hilde informed Chardae.  
  
"Either way I'm still going to beat Hell-ena down," Chardae said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Miss Chardae, the principal will see you now." The secretary tells her.  
  
"Wish me luck!" Chardae walks into the office with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch (dun dun dun):  
  
Everyone ate calmly waiting for Chardae and Heero to come.  
  
"Where's Chardae and Heero?" Michiki asks Quatre.  
  
Quatre shrugs his shoulders and hands her a chocolate chocolate chip cookie, "Have one!"  
  
Michiki's eyes light up and she grabs the cookie. Next thing they know Hilde walks up to their lunch table.  
  
"Hilde? What are you doing here?" Trowa asks her dragging up another chair.  
  
"I'm suppose to be in the "nurse's office". I'm here to watch something interesting that's going to happen. I can't tell you though." Hilde tells them.  
  
Heero and Chardae walk into the cafeteria and sit down into their usual chairs.  
  
"Hey! How's everybody doing?" Chardae asks accepting a cookie from Quatre.  
  
Duo turns to them, "And where have you two been?"  
  
"Mmm, talking. Why does it matter to you?" Chardae bites into the cookie.  
  
"Talking about what?" Michiki asks her.  
  
"Hey! Chardae and I got detention for passing notes and for disrupting the class!" Hilde said trying to change the subject.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEERO! I knew it!" Relena's piercing scream rings through out the lunchroom.  
  
Treize nudges Zechs, "Isn't that your sister?"  
  
"What's she doing here?" Zechs watches.  
  
Chardae gets up and gives Relena a glare. "I don't care even if you are Zech's sister I'll still beat you down."  
  
Relena gets closer to Chardae, "Whatever! You wouldn't dare try to hurt me! I should get you back for what you did to me at Quatre's place!"  
  
Chardae rolls up her sleeves and takes her rings off (Note from Chardae: I don't really wear earrings), "Bring it on hoe!"  
  
"I'm not the hoe you are! I did a little background check on you and why you left the school. It's not all good either, pyro!" Relena yells out.  
  
"Oh heeeeelll no!" Chardae swings at Relena and punches her in the eye. Relena tries to hit Chardae but Chardae punches her in the stomach.  
  
"Ha! Didn't think this would ever happen! Go Chardae! Yay!" Hilde cheers.  
  
The gang stands there with their mouths open and stare at what's happening.  
  
Relena manages to sucker punch Chardae in the stomach and pushes her to the ground. Relena turns around and tries to walk towards Heero but is pulled down to the ground by her hair by Chardae.  
  
"AHH!" Relena screams out as she hits her head against the floor.  
  
Chardae climbs on top of Relena and is ready to punch her a couple more times but Trowa grabs her by the waist and pulls her off.  
  
"Chardae stop struggling!" Trowa warns her.  
  
Zechs and Treize grab Relena and drag her away to the other side of the lunchroom. Trowa takes Chardae outside and the gang follows them.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Why did Hell-ena call you 'pyro'?" Hilde asks sitting down next to Chardae.  
  
Chardae rolls her eyes, "At my old school they accused me of setting a fire to one of the girls bathrooms.no one talked to me after a while thinking that I would torch their house if they insulted me," a evil grin comes across her face. "But as you couldn't tell, I can handle things without burning someone's house down. I wouldn't mind burning her house down though!"  
  
"Nah, it ain't worth it over that snotty-nosed bitch!" Kodomi bursts out.  
  
The gang whirls around and stares at Kodomi.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Michiki asks shocked.  
  
"Are you kidding? Word's went around the entire school that Relena was going to do something to embarrass Chardae at lunch today!" Kodomi replies while motioning to the rest of the student body that hovered nearby.  
  
"Word flies fast in this school," Chardae mumbles to herself.  
  
"Are you sure, you're alright to be standing up like that, Chardae?" Heero asks worriedly.  
  
"Aww, he's worried," Michiki contemplates.  
  
"I'm fine.just a little bruise, that's it," Chardae states.  
  
"You positive?" Wufei pipes in.  
  
The gang turns towards the new voice.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Chardae asks surprised for the second time. "Don't tell me you heard about it too, shit."  
  
For a stark moment, Wufei is seen in a very light pink flush. Hilde watches in amazement as, the second that she blinks, Wufei goes back to his normal tone.  
  
~*~  
  
Zechs and Treize watch over an unconscious Relena for several minutes until she finally stirs. Relena dizzily sits up and immediately lunges at Treize's collar. Relena mutters some incoherent words before collapsing against her brother once more.  
  
"She got the wind knocked out of her," Zechs muses through a smirk.  
  
"Got that right!" Treize agrees while trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
After what seems an eternity of third lunch, the bell rings for the last class of the day. Michiki and Duo talk and walk towards their class while Heero "helps" Chardae off to her class.making sure she would not black-out on the way to her fourth period.  
  
Duo takes his seat next to Michiki and the teacher begins with the lesson for the day. Michiki has an extremely hard time focusing on the lesson as she thinks back on the fight earlier that day. Duo seems to have similar impairments towards the teacher and other classmates.his thoughts, however, dwell on Heero and how jealous Relena became.not that he was not jealous as well.everything seems to come together for Duo at last.  
  
The class time flies as the bell dismisses fourth period. Duo comes around the row of desks and accompanies Michiki to the parking lot as usual. When the two reach the group, everyone begins the same gawking that occurred the previous day. This time, Duo held back his urge to plunder Michiki's mouth. Heero notices Duo's effort and decides to cause yet another scandal.  
  
One moment, Duo is chatting merrily with Kodomi.the next moment, Duo finds himself being kissed by Heero himself.  
  
"FINALLY!" All the girls exclaim in amazement and relief. 


	7. part seven

Part Seven  
  
Michiki and Chardae could not believe their eyes. Heero actually kissed Duo! The sight is just too much for Kodomi to bear. She and Hilde let out an exaggerated sigh before turning away to give Heero and Duo whatever privacy they needed.  
  
After a moment or two, Heero pulls back leaving Duo in a dazed state. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei just stand there amazed at Heero's bravery and briefly act as if nothing happened. Duo gave Heero a flustered look before frowning and storming away from the group.  
  
"Looks like he's upset about something," Trowa says breaking the silence that followed. "Maybe he wasn't really ready?"  
  
Michiki slowly shakes her head in disagreement. She knew better.Duo is still in a moment of shock and confusion.too much for him to handle at the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day at school.  
  
Michiki gets to her first class early receiving a roaring applause from her classmates. After bowing a few times, she takes her seat and the teacher begins to settle the class down. Half of the class is out for student government purposes. The class decides to begin a round of Trivial Pursuit.  
  
The teacher asks the questions and the scorekeeper, in this case Heero, writes the score on the board. The teacher asks a question on which planet weighs a certain amount. One of the boys in the class, named Alex, says that the only person who comes near such a weight is Laura. Laura answers the question correctly by stating that the answer was the Earth and promptly smacked Alex in the back of the head for teasing.  
  
The teacher asks another question and the same boy insults Elvis Presley. The teacher, who is a fan of Presley, counters that he will feed the senior to the throb of 600 freshmen for lunch if he dares to insult the King again.  
  
Throughout the entire game, Valerie in the back constantly chatters with her friend in too high of a voice. The teacher sweatdrops and asks another question.  
  
While the class plays, Heero puts up the scores. The teacher, who is not even playing, has too many points. Heero makes fun of Laura by putting her name up as "50,000 tons" instead of "Laura" which tempts a few remarks from her side of the room. The teacher tells Heero to give Gilbert minus eight points and Heero writes "Gimpbell: -8points" with a quote that reads "Way to go!" The last question is asked and Valerie screeches an "Ahhhhhhhhh! I know the answer! Himself!" Heero writes "Shut up Valerie: 2 points" with an accompanying quote of "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." All the while, Michiki and Duo snicker in the background.  
  
~*~  
  
In the meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre sit in Chemistry class with the class taking notes. The boy who sits in front of Trowa asks if he can borrow a pen. Trowa hands the boy a purple pen.  
  
"Are you nuts? A purple pen?" the boy starts, "Do I look queer to you? Where did you get this pen from, your girlfriend?"  
  
Trowa nods his head towards Quartre who is a desk or two ahead.and color-coding his notes with neon colored pens. The boy in front of Trowa facefaults in despair. Quatre continues to write his notes in different colors, oblivious to what is happening around him.  
  
In another class, we find Wufei, Chardae, and Hilde. The teacher calls out the answers to the previous night's homework when another teacher distracts her. Chardae and Hilde steal this opportunity to chatter to each other about the gossip of the day. The teacher comes back only to tell the class that she is going to leave the room for a while.  
  
"MISS J BE LEAVING US!" one of the kids exclaim hopelessly.  
  
The teacher comes back and continues with the lesson; every now and then scolding Wufei whom leans his chair back while writing down the homework. Wufei does not listen to her and she gives up. A few minutes later the teacher speaks once more.  
  
"I know that the grades of some of you are at the borderline hoping that something will happen." she begins but is interrupted by Wufei commenting.  
  
"Border-line indeed, I want my 99.9% to be a hundred!" Wufei brags.  
  
"Aw man, shut up Wufei!" the class complains united in envy.  
  
"Music to my ears," Wufei grins at the insults flying his way.  
  
The next moment, the class forgets completely about grades as they take notes and try to stay awake.most of them already asleep. The teacher was about to explain a certain problem when a loud "BANG!" is heard in the right back corner of the room. Wufei had fallen back, rolled over a desk, and hit the floor hard. The class errupts in laughter.even the teacher couldn't keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh Wufei.ha ha ha.that was perfect for a Friday!" the teacher gasps. "You're ok though, right?"  
  
Wufei gets up embarrassed and nods. . Chardae and Hilde snicker in the back.  
  
~*~  
  
In the math class across the hall is Kodomi and her friend Shane trying to do their math homework before the bell rings so they can have the rest of the afternoon off. One of their classmates has his head down as if sleeping. The teacher continuously calls on him in an effort to wake him up. After several minutes, the teacher approaches him and finds the reason for his lack of attention.he was listening to a CD player.  
  
The teach snatches the headphones from the boy's head and continues her teaching.  
  
~*~  
  
FINALLY lunchtime frees the gang for the time being. Hilde, Wufei, and Kodomi make a mad dash towards the lunch line that seems to get longer and longer and longer.and longer.  
  
While in the lunch line, Kodomi decides to ask about her friend Shane.  
  
"Have you two seen her around?" Kodomi asks.  
  
"No, never heard of her," Hilde replies.  
  
"That's a first," Wufei smirks. Hilde thwacks him in the back of the head.  
  
"You're being too much of a smart-ass today, Wuffie," she says with an evil grin. "Don't you think so too, Kodomi?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Kodomi answers. "Maybe an ambush will make him get back down from that egotistical cloud that he's been riding all day on."  
  
Kodomi and Hilde exchange an evil glance before rubbing their hands together and giving Wufei a tickle-attack.  
  
In THIRD lunch, however, we find a lost-looking Shane searching for a place to sit. Heero bumps into her and helps her by telling her that she is allowed to sit with the gang. Shane accepts the invitation and sits next to Chardae and Michiki.  
  
"Hey, are you new?" Chardae asks.  
  
"I'm just back from a long break." Shane says.  
  
"A long break?" Trowa wonders.  
  
"Yeah, I've been at a funeral for a while now," Shane finishes.  
  
"Oooooh," they all reply.  
  
"Well, welcome back," Quatre beams at her.  
  
Entering through one of the doors of the cafeteria, Relena Peacecraft sneaks around the tables in an attempt not to be found. Heero spots her anyway and warns the gang that he may leave at a moment's notice.  
  
In the middle of eating her lunch, Shane turns a bit blue in hue.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Duo asks.  
  
"I'm dizzy." Shane muses.  
  
Relena saunters closer to the table and suddenly, she pounces on Heero.just at that moment, Shane hurls all over Relena.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" Relena exclaims.  
  
Michiki and Chardae laugh. Heero pushes Relena away before Relena herself runs out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom.  
  
"It must be the school food," a voice sounds from behind the gang.  
  
They all turn around to find Zechs looking at the doors to the cafeteria in amusement. Chardae ducks under the table in embarrassment. Shane gives Zechs a starry-eyed look and mutters."magnificent."  
  
"Excuse me?" Zechs wonders aloud.  
  
"Oh nothing," Shane says while blushing.  
  
"Which reminds me, I could have sworn I saw Chardae a few moments ago.have you seen her?" Zechs asks.  
  
"She-" Shane began. Michiki covers Shane's mouth.  
  
"She had to go to her locker for something!" Michiki lies.  
  
"Oh," Zechs says disappointedly before walking away.  
  
When Zechs covers enough distance, Duo speaks up.  
  
"The coast is clear, Chardae," Duo explains.  
  
Chardae crawls up from her place under the table and turns to glare at Shane.  
  
"I'll beat yo whore ass down if you fuck with my man!" Chardae storms off.  
  
"Is it just me or are you rubbing off on Chardae, Heero?" Michiki contemplates. "I mean, I could have sworn that she just mastered the Yuy death glare!" 


	8. part eight!

Author's note: Sorry this chapter's a bit short! I have too many ideas and can't shove them all in this part!! ^-^;  
  
  
  
Part Eight  
  
The next few days of school turn out to be the worst for the gang and their classmates. To begin, Chardae issues a challenge to Shane on whom will win Zechs' affections. Wufei and Hilde are in disagreement due to Wufei's stubbornness on helping Hilde with the math homework. Heero and Duo are having a hard time shaking Relena off their tails. Zechs is frustrated on not finding Chardae anywhere. Michiki, however, is happy with finding new friends like Kodomi and Shane.  
  
It was a new quarter for all the students in Gundam High. Chardae looks at the sky in despair as she finds that most of her classes are with both Zechs and Shane. Chardae slumps into a chair and dozes off suddenly. All of a sudden, the teacher can be heard: "Zechs, sit next to Chardae."  
  
Chardae wakes up with a start.  
  
"Huh?" Chardae mutters. "OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!"  
  
Zechs frowns slightly before giving Chardae a smile and greeting. Zechs takes his seat.  
  
"So, where have you been?" Zechs asks.  
  
Chardae opens her mouth to answer when, out of the blue, Shane saunters up to Zechs and gives him a hug. Shane greets Chardae and Zechs before sitting down behind them.  
  
'You dumb motherfucking ho!'Chardae thinks to herself. 'I will beat the shit out of you if you keep on messing with my man!'  
  
When the class is seated, the teacher introduces herself and hands out a syllabus for all to read. Half of the class falls asleep during the first lecture of the quarter. The teacher sighs. She was about to reach over to grab a transparency sheet when she trips over the extension cord of the overhead and falls on her face.  
  
The students erupt in laughter until Zechs helps the teacher up. The teacher thanks Zechs before slipping the transparency on the overhead in a flustered matter.  
  
'I've lost them forever,' the teacher thinks to herself.  
  
In the meanwhile, Quatre is busy trying to find his new class. He asks as many people on the whereabouts of Mr. Scroggin's class *note: that is Chardae's substitute teacher in history irl* A hand touches Quatre's shoulder as he enters the classroom. Trowa gives Quatre a brilliant smile and Quatre smiles back. They enter the room together to find Wufei with his back turned towards the blackboard and talking ceaselessly to the girl behind him.  
  
Trowa and Quatre greet Wufei and sit down.  
  
"Remember the name Hilde?" Quatre remarks. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
Wufei gives Quatre an indignant stare, as the girl behind him blushes frantically. Before Wufei could comment on anything that came out of Quatre's mouth, however, the teacher enters the room.  
  
"Good morning class," Mr.Scroggin begins, "today on the first day of class, we'll be watching a video."  
  
Mr.Scroggin pops a video in the VCR and the class quiets down.  
  
"Hello, I'm Cleo," the lady in the video begins, "and today, I'll be your guide on the joys of sexual intercourse."  
  
"Oh.my.God, I can't believe I'm stuck in this class," Wufei mutters under his breath.  
  
"Oooooh, this will be interesting," Quatre remarks.  
  
Wufei gives Quatre a glare to try to shut him up and ruin his spirit, which fails miserably.  
  
"Now, first we'll be learning about the wonders of the male sex organ, the penis."  
  
Trowa raises an eyebrow in wonder.  
  
"As we all know, when a male gets 'horny,' his penis rises."  
  
"That's it, I'm going to sleep," Wufei mumbles.  
  
"And sometimes, when he gets too horny, the male ejaculates," the lady continues, "ladies, you can recognize this by a bulge protruding out of a boy's pants."  
  
Quatre and Trowa's eyes widen when the video portrays a picture of.*you get my drift*  
  
In Physical Ed, we find Michiki and two new friends, Heero in Team Sports, and Relena in Gym class. After getting changed, Michiki and her new friends chat about how their day has gone so far. All was perfectly fine until Michiki's new friend, Mosiom, spotted Heero Yuy.  
  
Shall we say.love at first sight? Yes, Mosiom was in love.with Heero's biker pants! The next thing any of them knew, Mosiom began contemplating a plan to steal Heero's biker pants.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karia questions Mosiom.  
  
"Are you kidding!?" Mosiom replies. "I love his biker pants! I must have them!"  
  
"And just how are you planning on doing this, Mosi?" Michiki wonders.  
  
"It's easy.you get his pants from the boys' locker room while Karia and I keep a look-out.then, I grab them and hide them!" Mosiom tells Michiki.  
  
"What a sound plan." Michiki says sarcastically.  
  
"Well, do you have a better plan?" Mosiom challenges.  
  
"Yes, how about you steal the pants since you are the one that wants them so badly!" Michiki answers.  
  
"Aww fine." States Mosiom. "Let's hurry before the boys get back from track!"  
  
So.Karia, Michiki, and Mosiom steal Heero's biker pants. Twenty minutes later, the boys get back from track, as expected. Heero stalks past Michiki as if suspecting something and Michiki sweatdrops. The feeling did not last long, for, Relena sneaked up behind Heero in a sneak- attack which surprised all.  
  
The first person to come back to their senses is Karia.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Relena!?" Karia exclaims.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we got rid of you!" Michiki muses as she remembers the fight Relena and Chardae had.  
  
"Obviously, I'm not so easy to get rid of," Relena snaps as she flips her hair snobbishly.  
  
"What-e-ver!" Karia continues. "That's only if and when one of us jump you like Chardae did yesterday!" Karia points at Relena's black eye and lost teeth while Heero chuckles in amusement.  
  
All went well.until Heero realizes that he was missing something that he obviously had before. Before long, a panicked voice rings out from the boys' locker room.  
  
"Yeek! WHERE ARE MY PANTS!?" Heero yells.  
  
For some odd reason, Heero immediately runs towards Michiki.  
  
"Where-are-my-pants?" Heero bites out.  
  
"Why whatever are you accusing me of knowing where your pants are, Heero?" Michiki taunts evilly. "You lost them, you say?"  
  
Suddenly, Heero sees Mosiom holding up his pants to the sun in order to get a better look at them and talking to Karia all the while. He stampedes up to them.  
  
"Uh-oh." Michiki whispers. "We're in trouble!"  
  
Michiki dashes and grabs on to one of Heero's feet in an attempt to stop him. Unfortunately, she ends up being dragged across the ground while still holding on to his foot. Heero finally manages to reach the two girls, Michiki and all.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing with my pants?" Heero mumbles.  
  
Mosiom immediately hides the pants behind her and Karia stands in front of Mosiom shielding her.  
  
"Pants?" Karia asks. "What pants?"  
  
"The pants behind your back," says Heero while pointing at Mosiom. "Please, may I have them back?"  
  
"Hmm.let me think about it," Mosiom states. "Uh.NO!" That being said, Mosiom makes a mad dash across the basketball court with Heero at her heels.and Michiki still being dragged by Heero's foot!  
  
"Get me back my pants!" Heero bellows as he stops for a breath of air. "I don't have any other clothes to change in!"  
  
Whatever Heero tries is useless. There is no way that Mosiom will return his biker pants that day. Heero resorts to borrow one of Duo's shorts *Duo's smart and has extra pairs in his locker* for the remainder of the day. 


	9. part nine ^-^

Part Nine  
  
Later that day, the bell rang to go to second lunch. Zechs walked with Chardae to the cafeteria and they talked about how their classes were so far while Chardae was thinking about how hot he was.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Shane screams coming out of a classroom.  
  
They both stop and wait for Shane to reach them. Shane gives Zechs a big hug in front of Chardae.  
  
"How are you Zechs?" Shane asks still clinging to him.  
  
"You stupid dumb ho! Get your grubby little hands off of him!" Chardae says forcefully.  
  
Zechs gives Chardae an astonished look and then looks at Shane who takes a step away from him and gives Chardae a dirty look.  
  
"What's going on?" Zechs asks them both.  
  
"I'm sorry Zechs that you had to hear that but it was coming to that little conniving twit!" Chardae says as she takes a step towards Shane.  
  
"Whoa! Don't do this to ruin your friendship" says Zechs getting in between them.  
  
Just then Michiki shows up with Mosiom and Karia talking about what happened in P.E. Chardae and Shane turn their backs to each other and wait for their friends.  
  
"Chardae and Shane, I want you to meet Karia and Mosiom. Karia and Mosiom these are the two I was telling you about." Michiki grins at Zechs. "Oh yeah, and this is Zechs.Relena's brother."  
  
They all walk and talk to the cafeteria and go their separate ways to eat lunch and sit down.  
  
After a talk with Treize, Zechs walks up to Michiki.  
  
"Chardae and Shane are having a bit of a hard time trying to get along," Zechs whispers to Michiki.  
  
"I know." Michiki says with a grin. "Chardae gets really jealous when girls are too friendly around you.observe."  
  
Michiki latches on to Zechs and plays with his hair. Chardae gives her the Yuy Death Glare from afar.  
  
"So, don't worry much about it," Michiki concludes with a wink. "Shane, do you like Zechs?" Michiki turns towards Shane.  
  
"He's cool," Shane says with a nod. "But, I already have a crush on someone."  
  
"Really?" Michiki asks. "Who?"  
  
Shane's eyes take on a starry twinkle."Duo Maxwell."  
  
Michiki facefaults and twitches on the ground for several seconds.  
  
"Say what?" utters Michiki. "How so?"  
  
"Well, he has a fun personality and I like his hair."  
  
"How.common," Michiki sighs.  
  
"What about you, Mosiom?" Michiki turns to Mosiom.  
  
Mosiom replies."Heero Yuy's biker pants!"  
  
Shane stares at Mosiom."huh?"  
  
"Michiki, Karia, and I stole Heero's biker pants and." Mosiom shut her mouth as Heero walks past them.  
  
"And you, Karia?" Michiki asks.  
  
"No one yet." Karia answers. Relena passes by them and goes to the end of the lunch line. All the girls glare at her and follow her with laser-like vision. "But.I DO know someone I hate." Karia concludes.  
  
"Trust me, you are not the only one!" Hilde pipes up from behind them.  
  
"Hilde? You have this lunch too?" Michiki inquires.  
  
"Yep, everyone's here," Wufei intervenes.  
  
After everyone gets their food, the gang sits together (that's Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, Michiki, Chardae, Kodomi, Shane, Mosiom, Treize, and even Zechs! {Inside info: The cafeteria has those long tables that more than fourteen people can sit upon}).  
  
Chardae and Shane are hesitant as to who's to apologize first. Not a moment too soon, Relena passes by to hug Heero from behind. Shane, who was throwing something away and making her way back to her seat, becomes nautious and throws up all over Relena's new dress.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Relena whines as she runs out of the cafeteria.  
  
The table applauds Shane on her wonderful achievement on getting rid of Relena. Shane takes her seat. All differences put aside, Chardae and Shane apologize and are friends once more.  
  
~*~  
  
In history class, we find Duo and Heero. The class is full of the students that Duo and Heero know well, all except for a guy that sits quietly in the back of the room. The teacher attempts to refresh the memory of the students with unforgettable dates in the past of the planet that they live upon. Duo Maxwell answers each and every question that the teacher asks. The braided boy answers all of the questions incorrectly; however, he tried just the same. Finally, one very frustrated classmate speaks up.  
  
"Someone needs to hit Duo already!" Heero growls.  
  
The guy in the back promptly complies and surprises everyone. He stands and walks up to Duo; even whacks him with his own braid. He then sits back down.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally," Heero mumbles in an abashed matter.  
  
All the heads turn towards the guy in the back.  
  
"What?" Hiryu wonders.  
  
The class goes back to ignoring the guy.  
  
Later on in the class, a student wearing a black trenchcoat enters the class.  
  
"Do you have a pass, Detrion?" the teacher asks.  
  
The boy just grunts and sits somewhere behind Heero.  
  
The teacher asks Detrion when the Victorian time period was. Detrion's answer is "1960." The teacher corrects him by saying that it is actually from 1856-1903. At this, Detrion stalks up to the teacher and puts a gun to the teacher's head.  
  
"It's 1960 now because I say it is," Detrion argues.  
  
The guy in the back of the room wonders "how did this jerk ever get so far in school?"  
  
Heero soundlessly sneaks up behind Detrion and manages to unarm him and knocking him unconscious all the while with one swift kick. The teacher takes the opportunity to call down a.er.several deans to take both boys away. Duo blinks surprisedly at the actions of the confused teacher.  
  
"In Wufei's words," Duo whispers, "this is an injustice!"  
  
~*~  
  
Detrion is suspended and Heero has detention. At least Detrion will not be threatening any of the faculty's lives again for a while. Heero dutifully goes to the hallway where detention is being held. He asks one of the teachers standing in the hall which classroom is it that he needs to go to.  
  
The teacher points to room 1213. Heero thanks her and enters the room only to freeze in his place. A look of pure horror and disgusts comes across Heero's features. He trembles in angst as someone prances up to him.  
  
"Heeeeeeero!" Relena cries as she latches on to Heero's waist.  
  
"Relena!" Heero cries in despair. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh," Relena lets go of Heero for a moment. "I was running from lunch to the bathroom only to run into the principal! She fell headfirst into a garbage can and the janitor had to get her out! I swear, I did not know it was her! I was too much in a hurry to go and clean up!"  
  
Heero groaned inwardly at the thought of having to bear a few detention hours in the same room as Hell-ena. Taylor, one of Heero's new friends, comes to the rescue. Upon seeing that Heero was stuck in the same detention room as Relena, Taylor has a plan.  
  
"Hey Yuy!" Taylor calls.  
  
"Taylor!" Heero's eyes brimmed with happy tears as he sees his salvation.  
  
"Here I am stuck with a day of ISS, Yuy," Taylor begins. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking my place in ISS while I take yours in detention?"  
  
Heero couldn't have been any happier to make the exchange. In an instant, he abandons Relena and hauls ass to the ISS portable.  
  
Relena sighs as she finds herself stuck with the unknown boy named Taylor. Taylor, on the other hand, finds himself starting to like the blond girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Within a dark alley, a female figure is seen swiftly throwing a hook unto the roof of one of the towering buildings on the outskirts of Gundam High. She climbs up to the roof and sneaks to an open window in the middle of the roof. The window is barred; too secure. Cautiously, she pulls out a small pill, drops it in the dead center, and heads for cover as the center explodes to reveal a newly made opening. In one lithe jump, the figure is seen disappearing into the hole.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon reaching his apartment, Duo sees a recently posted eviction notice.  
  
"WHAT?" Duo cries as his eyes bulge out of their sockets for a moment in time. "Awwwwww man, how did this happen?"  
  
Thus, we find a rather surprised Wufei opening the door to a rather packed Duo Maxwell. 


	10. part ten ^.~

Part Ten  
  
Zechs and Treize walk down one of the halls to Zech's locker when Treize gets trampled over by someone wearing black. After a full five minutes of chuckling, Zechs decides to help his friend up. Treize, after plenty of grumbling and complaining, utters."darn ninth graders."  
  
At the sound of this last statement, the person in black turns on her heel to face Treize.  
  
"What did you call me?" Lucrecia Noin questions.  
  
"Nothing," is the inaudible answer that escapes Treize's lips.  
  
"Thought so," Lucrecia summarizes.  
  
"Yeesh," Treize utters as soon as Lucrecia is out of sight. "There are just such pushy people in this school nowadays."  
  
"Treize," Zechs says while trying to keep his laughter in check. "First of all, you're one of those people. Secondly, that was Lucrecia.the senior class treasurer?"  
  
Treize's mouth went agape for another five minutes until Zechs helped him out by closing his mouth with a clank.  
  
"She's a senior?" Treize ponders aloud.  
  
"Boy, are you slow today," Zechs muses.  
  
~*~  
  
After a restless night of hearing Duo's snoring and mumbling, Wufei attempts to get to school on time. Unfortunately, he forgets his major English project at his apartment and turns back to retrieve it. After an hour of searching (apparently, Duo's junk is scattered everywhere within the Chinese boy's small abode), Wufei heads back out to school.endlessly cursing himself for allowing the braided baka to stay at his apartment until he found another place to "crash."  
  
"What are friends for," Wufei mumbles to himself as he steps on school campus.  
  
The school officer sees Wufei from far away and storms up to the boy questioning his tardiness. The officer concludes that Wufei was skipping and drags the boy by the ear to the Student Affairs office.  
  
~*~  
  
In Geometry, Chardae sits towards Hilde not paying attention to the teacher and talking about guys (mainly Zechs and Wufei).  
  
The teacher quite annoyed and upset sends the both of them to another classroom.  
  
"This is your fault." Hilde sharply says to Chardae.  
  
"Hey! It takes two to talk not just one person." Chardae tells Hilde while opening the door to the other classroom. In the classroom they find Mosiom, Michiki, and Trowa.  
  
"Hi, we're from Mr. Bell's class.he sent us here for talking." Chardae tells the teacher while waving to Michiki and Mosiom. The teacher gives them a weird look and sends Chardae to sit next to Trowa and Hilde to sit behind Mosiom.  
  
With a whisper Chardae starts talking to Trowa about how stupid Mr. Bell is and how boring the class is. Trowa tries to make a huge attempt to ignore Chardae but it's hard when she's right behind him poking him to pay attention to her.  
  
"Chardae, be quiet! You're going to get in more trouble!" Trowa whispers to her.  
  
Chardae ignores Trowa and ends up yelling that she left her purse in the other classroom.  
  
"You, sitting behind Trowa, leave to the room next to me." The teacher escorts her outside to the room and tells the teacher what happened. Luckily enough, she was in the same classroom as Zechs but she had to sit all the way in the back.  
  
Chardae magically ends up receiving a sheet of paper and a pencil and writes a note to Zechs. The girl in front of her sends the note on up in a precise chain and it ends up reaching Zechs at last.  
  
Somewhere down the line, Chardae gets caught and is sent to the principal's office.  
  
Chardae sits in the main office and spots Wufei. He sits down next to her and she starts talking to him.  
  
"REALLY?" Chardae admonishes. "You got in trouble for SKIPPING? YOU, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei answers with a grunt.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking to the first class of the day, we find Karia, Shane, and Mosiom walking down the 1300 hall. The trio passes Duo. Duo is in the middle of chatting with Heero when he notices something very peculiar.  
  
"Tell me Heero," Duo begins with an evil smirk. "Have you ever slept with a girl before?"  
  
Heero chokes at this personal question and manages to say, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, because I see someone," Duo nods towards Mosiom, "wearing a set of biker pants that someone has supposedly lost."  
  
Heero whirls in place when his jaw drops to the floor. Heero barely notices that his mouth is wide open until Duo closes it with a loud 'clack.'  
  
"Enough said," Duo grins.  
  
Heero stumbles over to the trio of girls that were merrily talking to each other about Christmas presents.  
  
"What do you think you are doing wearing my pants?" Heero growls.  
  
Mosiom did not notice that Heero was in the same hallway until she hears the very recognizable low voice somewhere behind her. Karia tries to hide an amused smile and gives Mosiom an 'I knew this was going to happen' look. Shane just stands there attempting to mind her own business, but trying to find out what is going on at the same time.  
  
Mosiom casually turns on her heel to look at Heero.  
  
"Yeah?" she challenges. "And what's it to ya?"  
  
Heero opens his mouth to answer when he sees Duo flirting with a girl out of the corner of his eyes. {Oh, that does it!} Heero thinks to himself.  
  
Heero catches Mosiom by utter surprise as he almost violently pins her to the wall and softly kisses her.  
  
Duo immediately drops whatever conversation he was having and glares at Heero and Mosiom, jaw agape. Heero turns to give Duo an icy glare and walks away, half-dragging Mosiom with him. Duo almost faints in place as Karia and Shane run up to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre and Trowa sit in their rather.interesting.class wondering wherever Wufei is at. The teacher snaps them both to attention by telling the class to turn to page 14 in their books. Trowa and Quatre obey only to find an insert on Cleo's video.in full detail. The book is more detailed, in fact, than the video is. All this only serves to have Quatre and Trowa blush from head to toe as many of the other students in the class surely were.  
  
~*~  
  
Pulling herself out of a hole in the top of the roof of a building, near the outskirts of Gundam High, is a female figure that begins to jump from one building to the next. She continues until she finds one with a small rope ladder that leads to one of the streets below. Once on safe ground, the female figure runs towards Gundam High's campus in a fury to reach the nearest restroom and change into student garb camouflage.  
  
~*~  
  
Chardae is sent back to class. Unfortunately, she is sent back to English class with Shane and Zechs. Chardae takes one step into the room and, even worse, the bell rings to go to lunch. Chardae complains to Zechs and Shane about how she now has detention along with Wufei.{after a loooooooooooooong argument, the Chinese boy was able to prove his innocence!} Chardae thinks to herself.  
  
At lunch, some of the people in the big group migrate to another table.  
  
"What's going on here?" Chardae wonders.  
  
"Heero and Duo are in a big disagreement in which Mosiom and her friends separate from the table that Duo is currently at." Shane rambles.  
  
"Huh?" Chardae and Zechs ask at the same time.  
  
"Duo and Heero are in a glare-war. Gang is split between them now," Shane simplifies.  
  
"Damn it!" Chardae exclaims. "Where is Michiki during all of this?"  
  
"Right behind you," Michiki says.  
  
Chardae, Zechs, and Shane jump several feet and hit the floor with a loud thud. The next moment, they scramble to stand up again.  
  
"You startled me!" the three cry in unison.  
  
Michiki cringes."sorry."  
  
Chardae grabs Michiki by the shoulders. "Girl! You have to help me knock some sense into Heero and Duo!"  
  
"Is that an option?" Michiki asks.  
  
"Do you really have a choice?" Shane replies.  
  
"I guess not," Michiki mumbles. 


	11. part eleven!

Part Eleven  
  
"Michiki you go talk to Duo and I'll talk to Heero, ok?" Chardae asks walking off.  
  
Michiki turns and walks towards Duo when Chardae yells out, "I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" With a HUGE sweatdrop, Michiki continues walking towards Duo.  
  
Chardae walks up to Heero and sits on the table and starts talking.  
  
"So, what happened for you two to split the table? I really don't appreciate it." Chardae says stealing piece of food.  
  
Heero keeps his straight face, "He was flirting with some girl."  
  
"You mean to tell me that all of this was over that!" Chardae exclaims.  
  
Heero shakes his head, "No, I kissed Mosiom to get back at him."  
  
With a loud BAM Chardae falls out of the table...  
  
To Michiki and Duo:  
  
"Hey Duo! What's up?" Michiki says with a big smile.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Duo says sternly and looks at some people walking by.  
  
"Why are you and Heero fighting?" Michiki says pulling up a chair.  
  
"Because he kissed Mosiom!" Duo screeches.  
  
"Oh my god! He did what?" Michiki says in a state of shock.  
  
"He kissed her for no reason!" Duo says pouting.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean sure Heero's not all there but are you sure you didn't do something to provoke him?" Michiki asks sounding like a detective.  
  
"It's probably because I was talking to some girl I know to see if there are apartments available," Duo lowers his head. "I got evicted from where I used to live."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Michiki gives Duo a hug.  
  
Back to Chardae and Heero:  
  
Heero looks over and sees Michiki give Duo a hug and his eyes go squinty. "That's the problem.he's too much of a flirt!"  
  
Chardae gets frustrated, "She's only talking to the boy! Will you two just apologize?"  
  
"No! Not until he does it first!" Heero tells her stubbornly.  
  
"Geez! You're acting like Wufei!" Chardae tells him as an insult.  
  
Wufei turns to them, "I heard that!"  
  
Chardae looks over and sees Shane talking to Zechs. Chardae gets even more frustrated, "Come on! You two will apologize to each other whether you like it or not!" Grabs Heero's arm and drags him to the table that Duo and Michiki were at.  
  
"Here comes Chardae and she seems to be dragging Heero with her." Michiki informs Duo.  
  
"Like I care." Duo crosses his arms.  
  
Chardae walks up with a beat up Heero (who was basically dragged across the floor) and an upset look on her face. "You two will apologize to each other because I will not have anymore of this!"  
  
Heero and Duo look at each other. They look in to each other's eyes and right when they were about to apologize. "HEEEEEEEEEEERO!" rings out through the lunchroom.  
  
"No no no no! This is not happening!" Chardae cries out in frustration.  
  
Relena walks up to Heero and blabs on and on about something that went right through both of Heero's ears. Michiki and Chardae frantically look around for Shane but remember her screaming that she was going to get some cookies so that both tables would hear her.  
  
Zechs walks up to all of them, "Relena we're doing something so why don't you go back to your friends?"  
  
Relena looks up at him, "But, but.fine!" Relena storms off upset.  
  
Shane walks up happily eating cookies, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
Chardae elbows Heero at the same time Michiki does to Duo.  
  
Both of them at the same time apologize and the tables get put back together. Everyone continues to talk as if nothing happened.  
  
"Wufei, where were you? You missed the most interesting thing in class." Quatre tells Wufei as he gives Chardae and Michiki three cookies for solving everything.  
  
"Really? What happened?" Wufei asks cringing to know the answer.  
  
"The book has way more detailed than the Cleo videos." Quatre says cheerfully.  
  
Chardae turns to them at the name of "Cleo".  
  
"Hey! Cleo's my cousin! I don't know if he came out yet but my cousin is engaged to the really hot guy. Isn't it weird to meet the man of your dreams in a Sex Ed. Tape?"  
  
Trowa blushes somewhat thinking about the video and the picture in the book. Hilde runs up to the table, "Oh my god! The teacher from Trowa's class was telling his class about how Relena ran into the principal! Everyone started laughing!"  
  
"ACK! I almost forgot! I have to get my purse!" Chardae gets up and stops when Zechs grabs her hand.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Zechs asks with concern of her getting yelled at by Mr.Bell.  
  
Chardae blushes, "No, I'll be okay going by myself.I'll be really quick. But thanks for the offer!" She gives him a smile and runs off to get her purse before the bell rings to leave lunch.  
  
Hiryu sits by himself in at a table near the gang. He sees Michiki sitting next to Duo contemplating about Christmas presents and how she did not know what she wanted. Michiki also mentions more than once that she loved Duo's hair. Hiryu glares at the braided baka silently. All of a sudden, Duo sees Hiryu and walks up to him.  
  
"You're the one who hit me with my own braid! What the hell's your problem?" Duo exclaims.  
  
Hiryu's eyes narrow, if possible, even more. With a reason beyond anyone's comprehension, Hiryu pulls out a grappling hook and manages to snip the end of Duo's braid. EVERYONE stays in a state of shock at this reaction for about five minutes. Hiryu hands Michiki the chopped end of Duo's braid and begins to walk away.  
  
Duo finally snaps out of it and attacks Hiryu in a fury of fists. However, in his rage, Duo's common sense and pure instinct leaves him. Hiryu takes this opportunity and sucker punches Duo in the gut before stalking through the crowd and out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Bitch! Get your motherfucking ass back over here; I'll beat your ass down! Bitch! Slut! Ho!" Chardae yells at Hiryu.  
  
Upon seeing Duo keel over, Michiki runs to the boy. Duo seems to be fine. Despite the fact that his hair was in loose ruffles around him, Duo is perfectly okay.  
  
Michiki and Chardae find this as the greatest opportunity to mess with Duo's hair.  
  
"Don't worry we can fix it!" Chardae says while petting his hair.  
  
"Who has a hair tie?" Michiki screams out.  
  
All the girls in the lunchroom raise their hand and scream "Me!"  
  
Chardae and Michiki exchange the same look of disgust and decide to use both of their extras. Michiki re-braided it and Chardae tied it up at the end.  
  
"There you go.almost good as new!" Chardae and Michiki say in unison.  
  
After everything gets settled back down, they all look at Michiki who still has the end of Duo's old braid.  
  
"What?" Michiki asks.  
  
Mosiom leans in; "Don't you think it's a little creepy that some kid cuts off the end of the braid of the guy you like and hands it to you? Personally I'd hand it back to Duo so he can get out of the shock he's in right now."  
  
Everybody continues to stare at Michiki. Shane looks at Heero who's talking to Duo and hits Michiki in the arm. "Give it back to him!"  
  
{Aw, shit} Michiki thinks as she walks up to Heero and Duo.  
  
Michiki raises one trembling hand towards Duo.  
  
"I think this belongs to you."  
  
Duo looks at Michiki with a sad look on his face. He takes Michiki's hands and closes them around the hair bundle. "Not anymore."  
  
~*~  
  
In the evening, a dark female figure is seen hovering around a building on the outskirts of Gundam High once more. She searches the parameters and takes a small control from a pouch that rests at her side. With a push of a button, the building explodes. 


	12. part twelve! O_@

Part 12  
  
The next day at school, Michiki, Chardae, and Duo meet up in a hallway to discuss a plan.  
  
"So, who's going to tell Heero?" Michiki asks.  
  
"Why doesn't Duo do it? I mean, you are his best friend/boyfriend thing," Chardae insists.  
  
"Oh no! He'll bite my head off! Who votes that Chardae does it?" Duo says.  
  
Michiki and Duo raise their hand and look at Chardae. With a sigh Chardae gives up and agrees to tell Heero.maybe.  
  
In Chemistry, Chardae scribbles something down on a sheet of paper and throws it at Heero. The note bounces off his head and Heero picks it up, then throws it away.  
  
'Damn it Heero! Oh well I tried! I guess that counts! I can tell him after class.I hope!' Chardae thinks to herself trying to focus back on the test in front of her.  
  
~*~  
  
To Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei:  
  
"What do you plan on getting Hilde?" Quatre questions Wufei.  
  
Wufei looks at Quatre, then looks at the TV and looks back at Quatre.  
  
"It's somewhere under Duo's stuff in my apartment." Wufei tells Trowa and Quatre with a grunt. Wufei deciding that he can't handle another minute of the Cleo video, he puts his head down and falls asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon, we see that Chardae, Duo, and Michiki have set up Heero's abode for the party. Soon, the guests arrive. Minute by minute, Heero's abode is full to the max.  
  
A knock is heard at the door and everyone hides. Someone opens the door and everyone yells "SURPRISE!" only to find that it's only Heero. Heero stares at the inside of his home.full of all these people.  
  
"Wh-what is going on here." he stammers.  
  
Duo and Michiki eye Chardae.  
  
"How well you've told him, Chardae!" Duo and Michiki growl sarcastically.  
  
"Who's bright idea was it to throw Hilde's party in MY home?" Heero rumbles impatiently.  
  
Duo points at Chardae who points at Michiki who is pointing back at Duo.  
  
Heero, however, does not get to finish his threats when another knock at the door is heard.  
  
Everyone hides once more while Heero goes and gets the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero mumbles at Wufei.  
  
"I-am-here-to-get-the-stuff-I-left," Wufei tells Heero with a cringe. "Re-mem-ber?"  
  
"What things?" Heero asks. "You've never-"  
  
Chardae covers Heero's mouth and saves the day.  
  
"Oh, I'm just here studying bribing Heero to help me with my homework," Chardae beams. "Come on in, you two."  
  
As soon as Hilde enters, everyone surprises her.which had her nearly faint unto Wufei.  
  
As soon as Heero gets the chance, he drags Chardae and puts her in a corner.  
  
"Stay right here," he snaps.  
  
Chardae trembles in the corner while Heero manages to drag Michiki and Duo, and corners the trio of mischief and torment.  
  
"You three owe me, and you owe me BIG." Heero threatens as Chardae, Michiki, and Duo, quiver in fear.  
  
So, for the next couple of days, Chardae, Michiki, AND Duo are seen acting exceptionally nice towards Heero.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day:  
  
Duo and Heero sit in class when Hiryu walks through the door to take his seat in the back. Duo's fist clenches menacingly as he begins to stand up, but Heero holds one of his wrists.  
  
"Don't start anything drastic," Heero mumbles.  
  
"Don't worry," Duo says with a smirk. "I'm just going to have a nice chat with Hiryu back there, 'tis all."  
  
Duo goes to Hiryu and slams both hands on his desk.  
  
"Would you care to tell me why the hell you DARED to cut my braid!" Duo bites out, eyes full of flames.  
  
Hiryu trips Duo and puts his grappling hook to Duo's throat.  
  
"Back off. I only did it for Michiki," is the answer that comes from Hiryu.  
  
Duo angrily walks off.  
  
~*~  
  
At lunch, Hiryu gets accepted into the group but not before publicly humiliating Duo. Hiryu gives every girl at the table a gift and receives glares from the other straight guys at lunch. Wufei glares at Hiryu for giving Hilde an exceptional gift. Hiryu and Duo become pals somehow.  
  
Zechs has a problem with Hiryu due to his being a little too friendly with Chardae.or so Zechs thinks (Hiryu is VERY polite and VERY friendly with women but is ruthless to guys). In reality, Hiryu's only intention is to get on the better side of Chardae. Who knows? Chardae might burn down HIRYU'S house as her next target!  
  
Though tentatively believing that he is angering Hiryu, Zechs asks Chardae on a date (it's another MIRACLE!). Hiryu, on the contrary, goes off and gives Michiki a bouquet of...roses...and a box of expensive chocolates. Hiryu asks Michiki out. This angers Duo again. Once again, Hiryu and Duo become enemies.  
  
Noin has a crush on Hiryu and so does Relena (what IS the MATTER with them?). Relena goes after Hiryu in an attempt to make Heero jealous. Heero (thank goodness) is oblivious to this due to the fact that Duo begins to show signs of being exceedingly jealous. On top of that, Heero is in a state of fierce fury since Duo once again proves that Duo's feelings for Michiki are not submerged. Also, Michiki is envious of Heero because Heero does not have Hiryu liking him and because he gets to spend more time with Duo than she can.  
  
Mosiom is jealous of Duo since Heero's attention is mostly focused on Duo and not she. She throws little fake tantrums in an attempt to catch Heero's attention but it doesn't work. {Is it just me, or is everyone jealous in this fic?}  
  
Thankfully, Kodomi, Une, Shane, and Karia are not under that jealous fever that everyone has circling him or her! {Ok, I'm wrong.so sue me!} Karia, Shane, Une, and Kodomi have their hands full trying to figure out the deal with everyone and seeing what possible help they can be to the group. 


	13. part thirteen! @_@

Michiki's note: This fic is beginning to find no end.*huge anime sweatdrop*  
  
Part 13  
  
The first thing that Chardae does as soon as she gets home is call Michiki and tell her how Zechs asked her out.  
  
"Girl, let me teeeeeell you! I was so surprised." Chardae continues.  
  
"So, where exactly is he taking you?" Michiki wonders.  
  
"I don't know yet, he said it would be a surprise," Chardae answers.  
  
"Well, I wish you the best of luck that you won't trip or fall or klutz-out," Michiki teases.  
  
"Don't you jinx me!" Chardae complains.  
  
"Whatever you say," Michiki muses.  
  
Soon, a knock at the door is heard.  
  
"What the?" Chardae looks through the window. "Zechs is here!?"  
  
"It's already six, Chardae!" Michiki says on the other line.  
  
"Damn it, Michiki!" Chardae exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I just checked now, how do you expect me to be the timekeeper when you talk so much?"  
  
Chardae does not get to hear Michiki's last sentence."Chardae? Are you still there?" Chardae runs around her house in an attempt to get dressed before answering the door.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Chardae yells at the door. "I'm coming already!"  
  
Chardae manages to slip a shoe on one foot, opens the door, and tries to put on the other shoe while greeting Zechs.what ends up happening is that Chardae opens the door, Zechs greets HER and she falls while trying to put on the other shoe in vain.  
  
"Oof!" Chardae cries.  
  
Loud laughter can be heard coming from Chardae's phone.  
  
"I guess I DID jinx you!" Michiki bursts out.  
  
"Shut up!" Chardae shouts while hanging up the phone.  
  
"Did I choose the wrong time?" Zechs asks.  
  
"Oh no no no.it's just that.I," Chardae stammers, "I forgot to ask Michiki about some homework due in two days."  
  
"I see," Zechs contemplates. "Shall we go?"  
  
"U-huh.sure," Chardae sighs dreamily.  
  
Unfortunately, Chardae ends up returning to her home to changes once more.she did not notice earlier how Zechs was wearing a suit. Thus, she must change into an evening dress before they finally leave on their date.  
  
Zechs takes Chardae to a play. Zechs received tickets on the front row. Chardae and Zechs look elegant and refined. So, Hilde and Wufei (who are sitting right next to them) do not recognize the two until they sit.  
  
"Chardae-girl?" Hilde asks. "Is that you?"  
  
"HILDE?" Chardae's surprise was too audible.  
  
"Wufei?" Zechs nudges him.  
  
Before the re-united four get a chance to chat, the play begins. The curtains are pulled back. Lights illuminate the stage where a female figure decked in light green is kneeling. The lady stands up and calls for her father. A very recognizable form is seen opening a door and walking up to the lady.Duo.  
  
Michiki, who is two rows in front of Chardae, Zechs, Wufei, and Hilde, puts a hand to her mouth and gasps. She is about to stand up, but Hiryu keeps her seated. Chardae realizes that Michiki is also there and whispers 'MICHIKI!' Michiki sweatdrops and slowly turns her head to see Chardae waving lightly at her in an enthusiastic matter while pointing to Zechs.  
  
Duo, as the father figure of the play, forbids the lady to marry her lover and forces her to marry another suitor, which is Heero with a fake beard. The lady refuses and runs out of stage with her hands covering her face. The play is then on intermission and the audience rushes to the restrooms. Michiki, Chardae, and Hilde gossip as they go to the ladies' room and the guys facefault.  
  
Upon returning, the play continues. In the following scene is of the lady and her lover, which is played by Trowa. They exchange vows and promises. The suitor, however, finds the two and stabs Trowa through the heart. Heero attempts to steal the lady, but she kicks and punches him so that she may be with her lover on the last moments of his life. The lights focus on the two lovers and we realize that the lady is played by none other than Quatre himself!  
  
The two confess of their love for one another and exchange one last kiss before Trowa dies. Quatre gasps and stands up. He dramatically stumbles back with a hand to his heart. He looks glassily around and stumbles dramatically some more. Quatre stops for a moment and looks at the audience. He attempts his part once more of stumbling back dramatically. When nothing happens, Quatre excuses himself to the audience before sneaking backstage. The audience murmurs in wonder, having no clue of what is going on.  
  
Backstage, Quatre is seen interrupting Duo and Heero in the most INTENSE argument they have ever had.  
  
"I SAW her!" Duo whines. "She was with HIM!"  
  
"WHY are you eyeing the girl like a hawk?" Heero argues. "It's HER business, stop being so ridiculously jealous!"  
  
"I CAN'T Heero!" Duo complains. "I feel betrayed somehow."  
  
"How is that?" Heero asks.  
  
Quatre gulps loudly before taking one brave step forward and clearing his throat. When he is ignored, Quatre pops off one of the highheels he was wearing and pops Heero on the side of the head.  
  
"What is WRONG with you two?" Quatre almost yells. "We have a play to finish! You know, in order to get PAID because this is what we DO.'tis our JOB.?"  
  
Heero rubs his head and, as if finally remembering, gets prepared to get back on stage.  
  
"Thank you!" Quatre exclaims.  
  
Quatre goes back to his spot and cordially apologizes to the audience for the interruption. Quatre finishes his dramatic stumble and Heero steps on stage and runs to catch Quatre before he falls to the ground. Heero asks what is wrong with lady Quatre and he only replies "go get my father."  
  
Heero steps offstage for a moment and brings Duo with him. Duo sees Quatre in pain and on the floor. Duo asks how he may save his daughter's life. Quatre says that there is no way for him to live. Duo asks what is Quatre's illness that keeps him from living. Quatre replies "I'm dying of a broken heart."  
  
The lights go out and a blue light rests on Duo. Duo explains that the human heart is such a fragile thing that it truly IS possible for one to die of a broken heart. Duo bows. The curtains close. The audience applauds.  
  
Michiki, Chardae, Hiryu, Wufei, Zechs, and Hilde sneak backstage to congratulate the boys personally. Michiki and Chardae squint closely at Quatre."It's Quatre!" The two look away flustered when the others stared at them.  
  
When the group is done talking, Hiryu asks to walk Michiki home, since her house is nearby. Michiki is about to consider when Duo's pent-up anger unfurls upon Hiryu.  
  
"Look, you can be a decent pal when you want to be," Duo points at Hiryu. "But-you-are-just-not-right-for-her!"  
  
Chardae puts a hand to her mouth."Oh my god." she looks towards Heero." uh oh."  
  
Michiki takes a couple of steps back and runs behind Chardae."I didn't do it!"  
  
"You are just jealous that I got to her first," Hiryu states calmly. "The effort she puts in keeping away from you is quite an achievement, may I add."  
  
"That's only because she's stark afraid of Heero Yuy!" Duo yells out without thinking.  
  
Michiki's head pops out from behind Chardae. Tears well up in her eyes and she runs out crying.  
  
"Michiki, wait!" Chardae calls out before turning to Hiryu and Duo. "Look what you did, you idiots!"  
  
"This is all your fault," Duo glares at Hiryu before running after Michiki.  
  
Outside, it is raining cats and dogs. One of Michiki's heels gives way.  
  
"Damn it!" Michiki exclaims as she kicks off the shoe. She continues to run with Duo not so far behind her.  
  
"Michiki!" Duo yells after her. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Fuck you!" Michiki shouts and runs faster until she finally trips and falls, scrapping her knee. "Shit!"  
  
Duo catches up to Michiki. He kneels in front of her and grabs her leg.  
  
"HEY!" Michiki shouts while kicking Duo with her other leg.  
  
Duo averts the kick and inspects the wound anyway. After assuring himself that the cut is nothing to worry about, Duo looks at Michiki with an apologetic look in his eyes.  
  
Michiki looks away, not bearing to look at the drenched Duo {note from Chardae: Do you know how cute he would look?}. After a few moments of not talking, Michiki looks into deep amethyst eyes and feels guilty.  
  
"Listen, Duo.I know that you and Heero are in love but you two just don't know it yet! I also know why you are so jealous of guys around me. You love me, but you have to realize that it's not the same love! You watch over me like a protective brother.but your true love lies within Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo looks at Michiki when a lightbulb suddenly goes off in his head and he understands. He helps Michiki up.  
  
"BUT," Michiki adds. "That does NOT mean that I have been avoiding Heero out of fear! I've just been trying to give you two the privacy you deserve."  
  
Duo hugs Michiki and she slowly walks away. With one last look at the momentary wise Michiki as she crosses the street; Duo begins to head back. After taking a few more steps, the sound of a tumble, a curse, and an upset Michiki fall echoes around the atmosphere.  
  
Duo smiles as he walks away.  
  
~*~  
  
Zechs and Chardae are found in front of Chardae's house saying their departures.  
  
"Thank you for the night out to the play, Zechs," Chardae says. "Trust me, it was a night to remember." Chardae adds as she sweatdrops.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the play as much as I did," Zechs replies. "I'm sure we will see another play like that once again."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and catch some Z's now." Chardae turns to enter her home when Zechs lightly grabs her elbow and turns her around. Chardae is startled only to be even more shocked when soft and warm lips were pressed against her own. Chardae almost melts in Zech's' arms.  
  
"Good night," Zechs whispers with a smile before leaving.]  
  
"Good night," Chardae waves at Zechs before running inside the house and calling Michiki.  
  
"Oh my God, girl!" Chardae begins. "You wouldn't BELIEVE what just happened." 


	14. part fourteen! >_O

Part Fourteen  
  
Michiki's note: I'm very, very sorry for the delay! I have been lazy and gloomy and I won't say anything that doesn't need to be said to engross you! *Michiki falls off chair* Now, back to the next chapter, no? ^-^"  
  
Wufei sits akimbo on top of the roof of a building. It seems as if he is meditating and quite peaceful as the silence of the atmosphere surrounds him. Unfortunately, the silence is broken when one very panicked Quatre Raberba Winner crashes through the roofshelter's door, falls on his face, and somehow tumbles two feet away from Wufei. Wufei's concentration is unwillingly shattered.  
  
"What is it?" Wufei grumbles without looking at Quatre.  
  
"The Employee building has disappeared.I mean, it didn't just disappear.that is to say, it is just rubble at the bottom.the janitor saw." Quatre stutters.  
  
"Spit it out, boy!" Wufei commands.  
  
"The building just.BLEW UP!" Quatre squeaks.  
  
"WHAT?" Wufei fully snaps out of his moment of peace and stands up. "Show me."  
  
Quatre nods and rushes downstairs followed by a worried Wufei.  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you care to explain this once more, sir?" Trowa questions a rather frightened janitor.  
  
"I was killing the weeds growing near the fences when I hear a big BOOM coming from the Employee building," begins the trembling janitor. "I thought it was nothing at first until I saw the building collapse!"  
  
"And you didn't see anyone coming from the building or anything suspicious?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Why.no," answers the janitor.  
  
By then, Quatre and Wufei reach the area that Trowa is at. They see if Trowa received any information that would help. Upon noticing that whatever information gained is useless, the three boys cautiously stalk to the site of destruction in front of them. The damage is so intense that the boys decide not to risk anything before they can tell this to Heero and Duo; meaning that there is work to be done.at night!  
  
The three walk back to campus for the first class of the day. A black silhouette is crouched behind a tree near them when the bell for class rings. After an inaudible murmur, the female figure is seen dashing her way to the school's campus. A small necklace glimmers upon the surface under the tree that the silhouette was standing upon.  
  
~*~  
  
Michiki runs from the 1200 hall all the way to the 1400 hall. She is late to class, as usual. She gets to her class at the same time that her friend Kodomi (who was running down the same hall) skids to a stop and ends up sliding and tripping Michiki so that Michiki's books fall to the floor in a scatter. Kodomi excuses herself without so much as a glance at Michiki and picks up a few of the books. When Kodomi finally realizes that it was Michiki that she knocked down, she apologizes and goes to her seat. Michiki takes her seat in front of Kodomi.  
  
Michiki teases Kodomi by asking if Kodomi was practicing her sliding for the baseball team. Kodomi tells Michiki to hush and threaghtens to throw Michiki into a pole if she keeps on being so mean.  
  
"You're so mean, Michy!" Kodomi teases.  
  
"Hmph," Michiki complains playfully.  
  
"Watch it, I think you're turning into Wufei!" Kodomi blurts out.  
  
"I heard that!" Wufei chimes from the back of the room.  
  
"Don't start Wufei, or I'll ram you into a WALL instead!" Kodomi yells back.  
  
Wufei does not speak another word and Michiki laughs internally at Wufei's predicament.  
  
~*~  
  
In gym class, we find Duo and Heero of opposite teams playing volleyball. Heero has a bit of a hard time trying to keep up with the ball. Duo, on the other hand, surprisingly is quite agile at this sport as he returns the ball with confidence. Each and every time one of the boys in the back serves, however, an unfortunate classmate next to the braided boy ends up getting whacked mercilessly with Duo's braid.  
  
Oblivious to this, Duo moves up front for the kill. With a signature move of flawless skill, Duo spikes the ball. Heero anticipates this and attempts to reach the ball in time, only to fall and have the ball hit the back of his head on its way down. Heero's team members run to his aide complaining that what Duo did was unfair. Duo exaggeratedly shrugs clearly not hiding the small grin that slowly widens on his face.  
  
Soon, one of the coaches hears a knock at the gym door. He opens the door and talks to the lady coach that is on the other side of it. After a seemingly endless argument, the two coaches saunter up to the volleyball net.  
  
"Class, it seems that we have a mix-up on the Team Sports schedule," the coach says. "I am afraid that we have to share the gym today. Heero, join teams with Duo's so that the other class may play the other side."  
  
Heero obeys. When the affirmation seems clear, the lady coach motions for her class to enter. The jaw of every unsuspecting boy in Heero's class drops as the GIRL volleyball team enters the gym. Duo's classmates turn to glare at their coach in disbelief. The coach only shrugs in indifference.  
  
The look of determination on the girls' faces is a sight to behold. One girl, in particular, has the aura of a champion. She has black hair with natural maroon-like highlights. She has bangs that are similar to Relena, only more fitting. However, what catches Heero's attention are the girl's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Serving, 0 vs. 0.so far" the girl states with a secretive smile that only makes her features even more convincing of triumph.  
  
After gym class, Heero and Duo escort their new friend to lunch.  
  
"Explain to me again how we lost," Duo remarks, unbelief still ringing in his voice.  
  
"Easy," Sakura says. "It's called being a girl, being skilled, and pure determination."  
  
"Mmph," Heero mumbles.  
  
"Oh, come on, Heero," Duo begins as soon as he snapped out of the shock of defeat. "Don't be such a sore loser."  
  
"I'm not complaining about that," Heero almost whispers.  
  
"Then, what was that 'Mmph' for?" Duo wonders.  
  
"I can still feel a slight pain on my head where you HIT me with the volleyball," Heero complains.  
  
Duo bursts out laughing and Heero glares at the braided boy.  
  
"I'm sorry," Duo gasps, "it's just that.I can't BELIEVE you're still sore over that! Wait a minute, I don't know which is MORE sore, your HEAD or your PRIDE."  
  
Heero gives Duo, if possible, a glare of instant death. Duo finally stops laughing and chases after Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" Duo yells. "I didn't mean to make you even MORE egotistical!"  
  
Sakura, who has been keeping quiet during Heero and Duo's almost seething argument, chuckles quietly to herself before following the two boys to the two to the cafeteria.  
  
Michiki's note: Again, I'm sorry for taking so long.I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short, but I'm still organizing my ideas and shuffling them into the next couple of chapters. No, I haven't been neglecting the rest of my characters just because I added a new character in! SORRY Chardae! *Watch, she's gonna kill me! * I HAD to add Sakura in, it was just too tempting! Well, since this fanfic is only getting longer, I ask for the rest of my original characters to be patient.their time WILL come. *grin* 


	15. part fifteen...

Part 15  
  
A figure wearing a white ninja outfit is seen crouching on top of a building just outside Gundam High. The figure leaps off the building.  
  
At lunch, Hiryu is in the middle of a conversation with Michiki while under the scrutiny of Duo, Chardae, and even Heero. Though Michiki ATTEMPS to explain to them all that Hiryu is harmless, Chardae sends Karia and Mosiom to spy on Hiryu and report any mishaps to her immediately.  
  
"So Relena is really Zechs' SISTER?!" Hiryu asks Michiki.  
  
"Yep," Michiki explains. "Is it just me, or is your reaction the same as Chardae's was?"  
  
Karia and Mosiom soon forget about their duties and resort to chatting away like everyone else at their table.  
  
All of a sudden, Hiryu's ear twitches…"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" he yells.  
  
Hiryu leaps on a lunch table and draws his scythe blade as a reddish-white blur comes flying at him. Hiryu blocks a double-ended blade that was flying at him, sending it back to its owner..."Hien…" Hiryu mutters.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRYUUUUUU!" Hien cries. {Just like Relena yells "HEERO" people!}  
  
"HIEN! YOU IDIOT! THIS IS A SCHOOL! NO FIGHTING HERE!" Hiryu yells back.  
  
Hien is about to reply when Relena yells out her infamous "HEERO" clear across the lunchroom. Hien is startled and transfixed by what he thinks is the voice of an angel. Hien sheathes his scythe blade and glomps Relena before she can reach  
  
Heero.  
  
Hien yells at Relena constantly calling her a "GODDESS!"  
  
The shaken Relena stumbles back in fright of this odd person.  
  
Hien randomly continues his attacks on Hiryu erratically while attending Gundam High as a transfer student…  
  
~*~  
  
A silhouette runs past Noin and Une. Noin, who was ignoring every word that Une was telling her, realizes that the female shadow that passed them came from the general direction of the Cooking hall. With a gasp, Une sees a gust of smoke emerge from two of the following hallways. Noin abruptly turns her head as if to see again who was responsible for such explosions. Unfortunately, by then, the girl was completely gone…  
  
~*~  
  
In the afternoon, Quatre pushes Sakura towards Karia, Mosiom, and Shane so they can all talk since Chardae, Michiki, and Hilde went shopping and the guys were going to check out the explosion.  
  
"Uh, hi…I'm Sakura…who are you guys?"  
  
Karia smiles, "I'm Karia, that's Mosiom, and that's Shane."  
  
The girls just stood there uneasily until Mosiom decided to finally say something.  
  
"So, have you met the rest of the group?" Mosiom asks Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I met Heero and Duo after Gym class and I met the rest of them during the day," Sakura responds.  
  
"WE were just about to go to Karia's house since we saw that none of our group members were here," Shane says. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Ok," Sakura replies.  
  
The girls leave to go to Karia's.  
  
In the meantime, we find the other girls on their way to the mall in Hilde's dark blue convertible with music blasting. All of a sudden, Michiki remembers something very important.  
  
"Stop the car!" Michiki gasps.  
  
"What is it?" asks an annoyed Chardae.  
  
"I forgot Duo's favorite jacket in my locker," Michiki screeches.  
  
"Why do you have Duo's jacket?" Chardae wonders with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I stole it from him- I mean, he let me borrow it!" Michiki explains. "Yeah, that's what it is…"  
  
"All right, if we must," sighs Hilde.  
  
"But- we- whine- it-" Chardae utters. "Awwwwww shit."  
  
When they arrive at the school, a cloud of smoke is clearly visible as, one by one; the halls of Gundam High explode. The girls, who do not realize what is happening, enter one of the hallways. As debris fall on them, the girls curse and run for the convertible as the main hallway that they were in erupts in fire.  
  
Michiki and Chardae jump into the backseat of the car at the same time, legs in the air, and upside-down. Once in the car, Hilde speeds away to the faaaaaaaar end of the parking lot.  
  
"But, Duo's jacket!" Michiki complains.  
  
"SCREW Duo's jacket," Chardae yells. "We were almost KILLED!"  
  
"Oh my God," Hilde muses. "What about the guys?"  
  
The three girls look at each other for a moment in worry.  
  
"Oh my God!" Chardae exclaims. "I think I see a piece of Duo's hair!"  
  
Michiki's eyes widen at this comment until a brown scarf sways past the car.  
  
"Oh, nevermind," Chardae finishes. "It was just a scarf…heh heh."  
  
The janitor is seen inspecting the grass around the school fences for weeds when the ground begins to rumble from under him. All of a sudden, a dark female figure lunges at the janitor and throws him over the fence before climbing up herself and before the school's hallways collapse. A whirl of dust creeps through the fences. The girl and the janitor cough as the smoke clears. The janitor stands in all attempts to thank the girl but by the time he fully stands, the girl is gone. The janitor looks around in confusion before scratching his head, shrugging, and finding the nearest payphone.  
  
Chardae looks at the rubble left of Gundam High…"My school is gone!" After a moment of silence, Chardae begins to dance around the car. "Wahoo!"  
  
The next moment, several vans and cars surround the damage area.  
  
"Oh look, the news people are here," Chardae says. "Should we stay here or what?"  
  
"We might as well stay, they've already spotted us," Hilde mutters with an eye twitching.  
  
Soon, the girls are trying to get on the same terms with the newscasters and reporters.  
  
"Sob! Our school is gone! Oh my God and all my friends went there! Sob!" Chardae blabs to the press with fake tears streaming down her eyes. "Mom, dad, I'm ok!"  
  
Hilde, on the other hand, looks as if she is about to wrap one of the cords of the microphones that she sees around one of the reporters' necks.  
  
"Like I said before," Hilde growls through gritted teeth. "We have no idea what is going on. All that I know is that we were going to retrieve my friend's jacket when the hallways collapsed and we decided to haul ass to my car!"  
  
"Hello, I'm Cassandra with channel twenty-five news," a reporter begins. "I'm standing here in front of the ruins that used to be Gundam High School. According to witnesses, the hallways just started exploding and the police have yet to find any clues on who the main suspect is. Please explain in your own words what exactly it is that you and your friends were doing back at the school at the time that the hallways began to collapse…"  
  
"I-I was going back to get my friend's jacket…" Michiki begins while starring nervously at the ground.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were taking a break from the play that they were performing after school. Duo switched shifts with Wufei and decided to help his friend Taylor with his car in the garage. Heero scowled as Wufei mixed up his lines for the umpteenth time before Act IV began. With a grunt, Wufei managed to nail his lines.  
  
Quatre shoves a glazed doughnut in his mouth and turns on the TV to channel twenty-five. On the news, the four boys are shocked to see Michiki and a reporter with rubble in the place where Gundam High once was.  
  
"Duo's gonna kill me!" Michiki cries through visible tears.  
  
Trowa shakes Quatre back to life as soon as the doughnut, which was previously going towards Quatre's mouth, lies on the floor. Heero's eyes, which were previously almost out of their sockets, narrow intensely. Wufei begins to rant that what was done is an injustice while Heero ponders how on earth Michiki managed to have Duo's jacket.  
  
In Taylor's garage, Duo's braid is slightly visible under the hood of a large black car. Taylor, on his break, munches on a sandwich as he turns on the television. The breaking news on channel twenty-five catches Taylor's attention. His eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
"Where are those cables, Tay?" Duo asks.  
  
"D-Duo, man!" Taylor stutters. "Our school, man! It's destroyed!"  
  
A loud BANG is heard as Duo hits his head with the hood of the car.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo questions Taylor.  
  
"L-look!" Taylor squeaks.  
  
Michiki's head is seen on the screen with rivers of tears as a very annoyed reporter behind her is yelling at Michiki for stealing her microphone.  
  
"DUO, I'M SO SORRY!" Michiki apologizes. "I'LL NEVER STEAL YOUR JACKET WITHOUT ASKING FIRST AGAIN!"  
  
Duo stares in disbelief as Michiki pops out with a map of what happened previously that day.  
  
"All…sniff! That I wanted to do…sniff! Was borrow your jacket for…sniff! My fourth period class…sniff! But…sniff! It…sniff! Got…sniff! Blown up!" Michiki cries some more. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
  
  
Michiki's note: I FINALLY have put up the next chapter! *applauds my own effort* ^-^; Yay! 


	16. part sixteen...6.6'

Part 16  
  
Surrounded by newsreporters and the like, Michiki is found whining her little head off. All of a sudden, a bright red car zooms by everyone, leaving a big puff of dust for everyone to hack at.  
  
"Stupid bitch, I'll get your dumb ass!" Chardae yells through the dust.  
  
Taylor and Duo run out of the car. Duo grabs Michiki by the shoulders.  
  
"You idiot!" Duo screams at her. "A jacket is not more important than your lives!"  
  
"But-but-but…but!" Michiki stammers. {Chardae's insert- Nice butt, he has!}  
  
"No buts about it!" Duo counters.  
  
"I KNOW!" Michiki nearly screeches. "But, the special package that that mysterious person gave you was in its front pockeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!"  
  
"WHAT?" Duo exclaims. "THOSE WERE THE DIRECTIONS TO GET TO MY NEW APARTMENT!"  
  
Michiki looks away and then back again…"But, remember! You said our lives were more important than your jacket!"  
  
"Yes, but NOT the DIRECTIONS!" Duo cries.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Michiki cries even louder. "WAIT! I have an idea! Why don't you stay at my place for a while?"  
  
Chardae facefaults…"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Heero's gonna KILL you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," Michiki sweatdrops. Then, Michiki remembers something. "Hold up, who ever said that Heero was going to kill me?" An evil smile plays upon Michiki's lips, an UNCHARACTERISTIC evil smile. "After all, I'm NOT afraid of him!" Michiki lets out a cynical laugh.  
  
"Oh no, she's been possessed!" Hilde mutters.  
  
Chardae only sweatdrops in helplessness. "Michiki has gone of the deep end this time, for sure."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa prowl the school grounds for any clues as to who blew the school up. They are unaware that Hiryu, Taylor, and Detrion are out doing the same. That is to say, until they all bump into each other and jump back several feet!  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" They all ask at the same time.  
  
"The same reason as you probably," Detrion replies. "Out to search for the culprit. Although you have the intentions of bringing the one in charge to justice, I search to congratulate him/her."  
  
Hiryu steps forward. "Have you found anything suspicious yet?"  
  
"No," Heero mumbles. "And you have not either, am I correct?"  
  
Taylor shakes his head.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to keep looking," Quatre summarizes.  
  
Sitting atop a tree, a dark silhouette is seen. The figure hangs upside-down and snatches a trinket found on the ground near the roots of the tree, a necklace. The female figure then flips off the tree, landing on her feet, and runs away.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few weeks, the students of Gundam High are transferred to different schools. Fortunate or unfortunately, fourteen plus of the students are sent to the same private school {Chardae- Private school? Uniforms and shit like that!?}. Yes, a private school.  
  
Duo and Heero sit next to each other in the auditorium where Michiki, Chardae etc. are also awaiting to hear the rules of this unfamiliar school. The lady on the stage explains that the girls must wear skirts and blouses. Michiki and Chardae complain. For the boys, however-  
  
"Boys must have pants fastened at the waist, yatta yatta yatta, the boys are not allowed to wear spandex-"  
  
Duo smirks at this comment and makes fun of Heero who turns a bright shade of pink with the remark.  
  
"Boys are not allowed to wear Cargo pants, yatta yatta yatta, the boys are not allowed to wear steel-toed boots or high heeled boots-"  
  
At this comment, Duo snaps up alarmed and Heero chuckles.  
  
~*~  
  
Mosiom and Shane walk down the hallways in search of their new classes. Mosiom attempts to fix her uniform's skirt in vain.  
  
"Man, for all this hassle, whoever it is that blew up the school really had no reason!" Mosiom contemplates.  
  
"That's probably why the person blew up the school in the first place," Shane explains. "Because of no particular reason but hating school."  
  
"Yes, because school sucks!" Mosiom complains while down her book on a desk. The entire class stares at Mosiom for her disturbance. Mosiom sweatdrops nervously and sits down while averting her gaze from the class.  
  
In another section of the school Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Treize, Zechs, Duo, and Heero run like a herd of frightened beasts as Michiki and Chardae chase after them with cameras and loving the guys in their new uniforms.  
  
Karia and Sakura are found being introduced to the girl's volleyball team of their new school. The leader of the team flashes a twisted grin at the two newcomers. Karia sighs. Sakura glares at the leader.  
  
"It looks like we're going to have quite the time proving ourselves, Karia," Sakura observes.  
  
"Maybe, but if that girl thinks that she's underestimating us, she better think again!" Karia says confidently.  
  
~*~  
  
Michiki's note: I know I know. Too short! Have patience; I'm trying to unfurl something I've in mind! 


	17. part seventeen! -.-'

1 Part 17  
  
"Hola, mi clase," Mrs. Asspee states.  
  
"Grumble, grumble etc." is her students' reply.  
  
"Y nadie quiere responder?" The teach pushes. "Ni usted, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo takes a look at his classmates. Each and every person in the class except for himself is a girl.  
  
"Yeah, well how can I respond when I'm the only guy in here?" Duo complains.  
  
"Que pena," The teach muses. "Bueno, a comensar con la-"  
  
"OW!" Duo exclaims as a girl pulls back his braid.  
  
"Algo pasa, Maxwell?" The teach wonders.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo argues. "I can't concentrate when la mujer behind me is pulling on my hair!"  
  
After Spanish class, Chardae and Michiki spot Duo…  
  
"Hola Duo!" they tease. "Come over here! You're the only one we haven't taken a picture of you yet!"  
  
That "Triumphant " song plays in the background as Duo hauls ass away from the girls and the girls are yelling at him but it's all slow motion. Chardae pulls off her shoe and throws it at the back of Duo's head. The slow motion thing ends when it smacks him hard and he falls.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to run away from us!" Chardae tells him while picking up her shoe and putting back on.  
  
Duo lies on the floor in bafflement and helplessness. Michiki takes a good few pictures for blackmail purposes.  
  
"Bye Duo, we saw some really hot guys!" Chardae explains. "SH! Just don't tell Zechs I told you that!"  
  
Michiki and Chardae run off. Duo dusts himself up and sweatdrops.  
  
~*~  
  
"If I don't get a break, I'm going to go to the neighboring high school and rip all the hairs off of Relena's head!" Shane yells after a drill on entrance tests and other exams.  
  
"I'd JOIN you!" Karia agrees.  
  
"Same here," sighs Sakura. "It's just not the same with these uniforms and strict rules."  
  
Mosiom hunts around the hallways.  
  
"What are you doing, Mosiom?" Kodomi asks.  
  
"I'm on the hunt for Chardae," Mosiom answers.  
  
"Chardae?" Hilde asks. "What for?"  
  
"If worse comes to yet, she can always torch this school!" Mosiom concludes as flames of stress surround her body and is reflected in her annoyed eyes.  
  
The other girls facefault. "Oh yeah, like THAT'S going to work!"  
  
"Why wouldn't it?" Mosiom wonders.  
  
"Well first of all, they'd tie our last school's blowing up with the burning of THIS school and they would trace the person who blew up the school in the first place!"  
  
"She's right," Karia aids. " And we would also have to find an imminent supply of chocolates in order to bribe Chardae to do such a thing."  
  
The girls sigh. "In other words, we're stuck in this creepy preppy school for a while."  
  
"I know JUST what we girls need!" Michiki exclaims from behind them.  
  
"ACK! Where did YOU come from?" they all exclaim.  
  
"Doesn't matter," says Chardae from behind Michiki. "The important thing is that we figured out a way to get out of our slump."  
  
"I dread to ask, but," Shane begins. "What IS this miraculous idea of yours?  
  
~*~  
  
That night-  
  
"I can't BELIEVE we're doing this," Shane exhumes as she stands at the entrance of a large club. "I can't BELIEVE you all dragged me to do this!"  
  
"Shane, you gotta learn how to chill," Karia helps.  
  
"Yeah, and this is the BEST way to teach ya!" Sakura adds.  
  
** Michiki's mini profile section- I hardly get to describe anything to the fullest in this fic soooooooo--  
  
Shane: She's wearing a long black dress with a silver belt, long black boots and finger-less gloves.  
  
Karia: She's wearing a navy blouse with white Capri's and navy sandals.  
  
Sakura: She's wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a black net shirt over it along with tight black pants and a silver chain belt.  
  
Mosiom: She's wearing a blue halter-top with a black mini-skirt and black boots with silver buckles.  
  
Hilde: She's wearing a one-piece short silver dress with matching shoes.  
  
Chardae: She's wearing a cropped blue shirt with a matching skirt that has two slits on either side.  
  
Michiki: I'm wearing a frilly yellow shirt with orange pants {why do I always have to be different?} **  
  
"Hopefully some of us will find a hot guy here," Mosiom says.  
  
"Not SOME of us lest we get caught," Hilde states.  
  
"Aren't you afraid that you'll get caught, CHARDAE?" Michiki pipes up with a slack-narrow expression on her face.  
  
"What? You mean Zechs? Pfft! He doesn't even KNOW where this is, girl!" Chardae says with confidence. "Besides, I don't think that he's the type to be found in a-"  
  
"CLUB?" Zechs bellows from behind Chardae. Chardae cringes completely and slowly turns around her head. When she confirms that she is in fact seeing Zechs, she takes several swift steps back in fear and shock.  
  
"Z-z-zechsy?" Chardae whimpers. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That is exactly the question I was just about to ask YOU," Zechs begins.  
  
"Actually," Taylor says from behind Zechs and in front of Duo, Heero, Trowa etc. "He's the only one who already has a girlfriend, so, we tricked him into coming along and being the designated driver."  
  
Chardae sweatdrops and drags Zechs to the dance floor with her head lowered. "You're embarrassing me." She thinks to herself.  
  
"What's this about not wanting to get caught?" Wufei says aloud while scaring Hilde from behind as well.  
  
"Uh, n-n-nothing Wuffie-honey!" Hilde stammers. "I swear, I was tricked!"  
  
Wufei snorts at the lame excuse and pulls Hilde away. Quatre and Trowa are dancing together, as are Heero and Duo. Taylor asks Sakura to dance and they go, too.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're the only ones left," Michiki muses.  
  
All of a sudden, a tall guy passes by Shane, Mosiom, and Michiki.  
  
"Did you see that?" Shane gasps.  
  
"He looks like Jhonen!" Mosiom somehow squeaks. Shane and Mosiom's eyes turn into hearts as they stare at the tall man. Before long, they both are seen chasing after him.  
  
Michiki smiles secretly and loses herself amongst the crowd. She is seen later on somewhere near the front platform. Michiki then begins to talk to the DJ.  
  
"Well well well," Michiki mutters at the DJ. "Look who I've found."  
  
"H-how did you know?" Treize stutters.  
  
"Let's just say that an admirer of yours told me where she sees her crush's job is at every night she can." Michiki says mysteriously as she leans on one of the stereos.  
  
"A crush you say?" Treize wonders aloud.  
  
"Don't fret over it!" Michiki concludes. "However, I'm afraid that I have to ask a favor of you."  
  
On the second floor of the club, six men consult the future. After a few more moments of contemplating, they decide to gather in an office. The owner of the club takes the head seat and the other men sit around a table. Another discussion arises. In the front of the office, a waiting room in fact, a dark female silhouette sits glumly while staring through the windows at the dance floors below every now and then.  
  
A few minutes later, the meeting amongst the businessmen is over and the owner of the club steps into the front waiting room and shakes hands with the other men. The feminine silhouette stands up with the intentions of speaking with the owner of the club when a certain unusual movement catches her attention. She fully looks out the windowpane and sees the frontal platform arise with a girl wearing bright clothing in the center of it.  
  
"Father!" the figure gasps in an unnerved matter. At the sound of this, the owner of the club steps up to the silhouette and sees a girl bouncing upon the fully risen frontal platform.  
  
We find Michiki atop a high platform dancing to a techno beat and with a microphone in her hand. When the beat reaches a certain strophe, Michiki begins to sing. The colored lights suddenly focus on her as the people below stop dancing to listen. When the beat picks up and Michiki's voice is synchronized with the music, the people begin to dance in more frenzy than ever. The last few notes of the song are heard and only the sound of Michiki's voice as she sings the last line lingers in the air. The people stop their dancing once more only to applaud. Michiki bows and hops off the lowering platform once it reaches barely a foot off the ground. The normal music mix continues once more as Michiki returns the microphone to Treize.  
  
"Thanks," Michiki says. "I needed that."  
  
"Uh, no problem," Treize replies after a moment of still shock. "Any time?"  
  
Michiki smiles and loses herself amongst the crowd again  
  
Michiki's note- HA HA HA HA! I am almost DONE!!! Er…I think!!!! 


	18. part eighteen!

1.1 Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or the like, either!  
  
1.2 Part 18  
  
After a moment of freedom within the nightclub, the gang leaves merrily. Duo left to Heero's house (since the directions to the new apartment he was supposed to be in are disintegrated). Zechs drops off Chardae. Shane and Mosiom hitch a ride with Jhonen. Taylor, Sakura, Hilde, Wufei, and Karia end up somehow fitting with Quatre in Trowa's new van.  
  
The last to leave the club are the owner and his daughter. They sneak through the back and walk up a dark alley when the owner recalls that he has forgotten something and re-enters. His daughter waits patiently in the shadow of the night. Suddenly, a voice can be heard from somewhere in the back of the alley.  
  
"I knew I'd find you," the voice says. "No point in running from ME."  
  
"Huh?" the girl asks. "Who's there?"  
  
"SOMEONE forgot to clear any evidence," the voice says as a silver pendant is thrown at the owner's daughter.  
  
"Where did you find this?" the girl wonders aloud.  
  
"The ruins of Gundam High, ne?" the voice replies.  
  
"Who ARE you?" the girl questions.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning at the front of Elite High School-  
  
A gorgeous silver car pulls up to the front of the school. Immediately, all the girls and most of the guys gather around the car. Chardae and Michiki are at the front of the mob gawking at the driver's seat wondering "Who's in it? Who's in it? Who's in it?" A tall person steps out of the car-  
  
"Hey, what's so interesting over there?" Mosiom yells at the crowd.  
  
"There's a new car!" Michiki and Chardae yell back at Mosiom. "And it's gorgeous!"  
  
Shane just stands there wondering who besides Quatre could afford a new gorgeous car. The owner of the car cuts through the crowd like a hot knife through butter. The next thing anyone knows. Shane freezes in place *completely anime-like!* as the person passes by her.  
  
This person has the loveliest icy blue eyes anyone has ever seen with long beautiful hair to match them *looks like Yue from Cardcaptors, people!*  
  
Shane's eyes enlarge and take on a shimmering and starry look as she stares at the passing Yue-clone. Mosiom steps up behind her "Hello! Snap out of it Shane! We gotta go to class or we'll be late!"  
  
After many attempts, Shane is somehow finally snapped out of it and walks with Mosiom to their class.  
  
"Did you see him?" Shane muses dreamily.  
  
"Yes," Mosiom replies.  
  
"He was perfect!" Shane continues.  
  
"U-huh," Karia answers.  
  
"So cool!" Shane compliments.  
  
"We heard you the first million times you've said that," Kodomi states.  
  
"And such a nice car!" Shane ignores Kodomi. "One of my favorite colors!"  
  
"It seems that she's going to be like that forever," Sakura sighs.  
  
"Ah, I wish I knew his name!" Shane exclaims with heart-shaped eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," Rodan interupts. Shane turns around centimeter by centimeter to find herself staring at the Yue-clone once more. She freezes again.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rodan asks worriedly. "Does she have a short attention-span or something?"  
  
Mosiom is about to reply when Shane speaks up-  
  
"Uh, no," Shane says. "I'm Shane, by the way. What is it that you want to know?"  
  
"I am called Rodan," Rodan replies. "I was wondering if this is the correct class that I am supposed to be in."  
  
"Isn't a monster in Godzilla named Rodan too?" Chardae whispers to Michiki and Michiki shrugs.  
  
"Why, yes," Shane answers after gawking and memorizing his schedule. "YES! You are supposed to be here."  
  
Karia blinks in response to Shane's glee. "Isn't she excited?" Kodomi sweatdrops.  
  
The professor comes in the room and makes Rodan sit next to Shane, to her pure enjoyment. {YEEEEEEES!} Shane thinks.  
  
~*~  
  
To the neighboring school-  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a frightened Relena yells while running around the Cadre High School's cafeteria. "KEEP AWAY!"  
  
"NEVER, my goddess!" Hien replies while chasing after her.  
  
We find Hiryu stuck in in-school suspension for refusing to wear a school uniform. He inches away from a stubby girl with a twitching eye that attempted to kill one of the students in his third class. The girl unexpectedly turns and growls at Hiryu and Hiryu sweatdrops. "Why me?" he wonders.  
  
~*~  
  
Back to Elite High School-  
  
While the gang eats lunch outside under a tree, they see a sparkly blue BMW pull up to the school. All the guys turn their gaze at the woman that gets out of the car. The guys begin to drool when they see her come from around the car… tall, slender, very curvy, big boobs, long jet-black hair, and full lips. The woman walks up to where the gang sat at-  
  
"Chardae? Can't you give your cousin a hug?" the woman pouts.  
  
Chardae looks up and jumps up to give her cousin a hug. Chardae looks back at her friends with a big smile…  
  
"Guys, this is my cousin…Cleo." Chardae looks at Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, "You know, the one from the videos!"  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei look in disbelief because the Cleo from the video had short hair, was kind of chunky, and didn't have any curves!  
  
"It's nice to meet you all!" Cleo says with a smile. "Chardae, I'm picking you up after school today since I want you to come with me…your friends can come too if they want…" Motions towards Michiki, Karia, Mosiom, Hilde, Shane, etc. "Sorry guys but it's a girl thing! Well! I've got to go and I'll see you and your little friends later! Bye!" Cleo walks away and flips her hair.  
  
The guys that were crowded around her, watched as she walked away and stared at her butt.  
  
Quatre pulls on Chardae's shirt; "She looks different from the videos…"  
  
Chardae sits down and takes a cookie, "Oh! That's because when she met her fiancée she decided to change her look…it's all natural and you'll see later on in the videos her changing her appearance."  
  
"What next, is her fiancée going to make a debut appearance?" Wufei mumbles to himself in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh yeah, if the girls come with me, they get to see him later," Chardae replies to Wufei's inaudible comment.  
  
Wufei sinks lower to the ground complaining that if Hilde were to be captured, he would not go and save her.  
  
~*~  
  
In class once more, we find Karia and Sakura with their volleyball teammates. The coach drags a guest from amongst the boys' locker rooms. The girls sit and begin to ask questions.  
  
"How do you like America so far?" the leader asks.  
  
"It's pretty much the same as my country," the guest replies.  
  
"How's the weather there?" another girl asks.  
  
"It's freezing right now over there," the guest replies.  
  
Soon, the girls seem to run out of questions. All of a sudden, Karia speaks up.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Karia asks.  
  
The guest turns a pinkish shade. "Uh, no-"  
  
"When's the next game?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Next week," the guest replies. "We're going up against Cadre's team."  
  
"And where is it held," Karia questions.  
  
"Here," the guest answers.  
  
"I'll be sure to be here," Karia mumbles. "At what time?"  
  
"Eight," the guest answers.  
  
"Well, do any of you have any other questions than about the game," the coach wonders. The girls shake their heads.  
  
"Typical," the coach sighs after facefaulting.  
  
In computer class, Duo is seen studying for his Spanish test and harassing Heero.  
  
"Come ooooooooon Hee-chan," Duo complains. "You're better at Spanish than me!"  
  
"Fine," Heero grumbles while typing away at his report. "I'll help you as soon as I finish."  
  
"Good," Duo whispers. After a moment of eerie silence, Duo continues to harass Heero.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Duo asks.  
  
"No," Heero replies.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Duo asks.  
  
"No," Heero replies.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Duo asks.  
  
"No," Heero replies.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Duo asks.  
  
"No," Heero replies.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Duo asks.  
  
"I SAID NO!" Heero growls disturbing the rest of the class.  
  
"Is something the matter, Heero?" the teacher asks.  
  
"No," Heero mumbles while Duo snickers in the background.  
  
"OH, come on, Heero!" Duo exclaims. "Talk to me!" Heero grunts. "What did I do this time?" Duo rambles.  
  
"You got me in trouble," Heero says.  
  
"I was only messing with ya," Duo states. "Besides, I really need help with Spanish class. I KNOW you're good in Spanish class, so, come on. Tell me something in Spanish and I'll try to decipher it."  
  
"Eres impossible," Heero mutters.  
  
"WHAT?" Duo says indignantly. Duo turns chibi and runs all over the place with tears flying from his face. "I'm not so bad! And after all those times I've kept you company and talked to you! You're so cruel!"  
  
Heero smirks. "You're acting like a child."  
  
"Oh yeah," Duo complains while snapping back to normal and poking Heero's chest in an irritating manner. "Well at least I'm not such a stony- glare person like you! I, at least, show SOME emotion!"  
  
Heero moves Duo's finger out of the way and startles the talkative boy by deeply kissing him.  
  
"You were saying?" Heero purrs.  
  
"Did I mention how much I love it when you do that?" Duo asks dazily while putting an arm over Heero's shoulder as they walk to their next class.  
  
~*~  
  
After school-  
  
The gang meets up at the parking lot…  
  
"Chardae I won't be able to come because I have a date." Mosiom tells Chardae without trying to get the attention of Michiki.  
  
"WHO are you going on a date with?" Michiki asks her from like five feet away while talking to Quatre. All the girls crowd around her wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Well?" Karia says putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's no one really, just some college guy…no one important!" Mosiom says putting up her hands in defense. "Of course, his name's Jhonen if you really want to know."  
  
Chardae is about to tell Mosiom "It's okay" when Shane walks up to her.  
  
"I can't go either," Shane changes into ninja gear. "I have to find out Rodan's work schedule and everything else that I can find out!" As Shane runs off 'Mission Impossible' music plays in the background.  
  
"Well, I guess it's only us!" Chardae says picking up her bookbag. As if it were on cue, Cleo comes screeching into the parking lot and tells them to toss their bags into the trunk and hop in. Hilde and Chardae wave bye to their boyfriends and Michiki yells "bye!" to the rest of the guys. 


	19. part nineteen!

Part 19  
  
Cleo takes Michiki, Chardae, Karia, Hilde, Sakura, and they all drag Kodomi with them to the mall.  
  
"I dun wanna go!" Kodomi complains while kicking and wailing. "You people can't make me!"  
  
"Oh, yes we can!" they all sing.  
  
"Ugh," Kodomi groans. "You all suck."  
  
"Of 'course' we do," Chardae says sarcastically while they enter the mall. "I know where I'M going first!"  
  
All the other girls glare at Chardae.  
  
"Not if WE get there first!" they all challenge.  
  
Chardae and the girls make a mad dash all across the mall while running down people and pushing some people out of the way. Michiki, being so short, is able to slide under people's feet. Chardae, being taller than some, makes an effective maneuver of THROWING people out of the way. Somehow, the girls begin to screech to a stop at the same time as they reach the store. Unfortunately, they CONTINUE skidding all bunched up and land on a pile while knocking over a customer in the neighboring store.  
  
"Oops!" they all apologize. "Sorry!" they yell in a rush to enter the store.  
  
Once there, the girls sigh in content and awe.  
  
"Animeeeeee," they squeak in delight as they rampage the anime store.  
  
Sakura and Karia sneak to the back where the store sells video games and put quarters in a game at the same time while glaring competitively at each other. The game's tune begins and the girls pick their favorite characters for the first round. Hilde and Chardae look through the CD's and DVD's while Michiki gawks at the anime plushes. All the while, the beeps and taps of Karia and Sakura's gaming is heard in the background.  
  
A few moments later, Cleo saunters into the store (at least SOMEONE took her time in getting there).  
  
"Hey girls," Cleo says once caught up with them. "Pick anything you like, my treat." She adds with a wink.  
  
The eyes of the girls enlarge and light up brightly.  
  
"REALLY?" they ask in synchronicity.  
  
"Really," Cleo replies with a chuckle.  
  
And people stare and gawk at the piled boxes that are walking themselves across the mall. No, seriously! Each of the girls has her pile of bags and boxes from buying over half of the anime store thanks to Cleo!  
  
After somehow fitting all of the purchases into Cleo's car, the girls are off to Cleo's place.  
  
The girls step out of the car. Michiki and Chardae walk behind Cleo while the others stare at Cleo's mansion. Sakura starts to look from the mansion's foundation to the mansion's roof and falls back by accident. Hilde goes back to help Sakura up and they all enter.  
  
"I'm home sweetie!" Cleo calls. "I brought the girls over!"  
  
"Ok," Brett calls after her. "I'm Cleo's husband, Brett."  
  
The girls' eyes go heart-shaped as they drool at the sight of Cleo's husband.  
  
"Uh…oh, I'm Sakura," Sakura begins.  
  
"I'M Karia!" Karia chirps.  
  
"My name's Hilde," Hilde nods in Brett's direction.  
  
"And I'm anything you want me to be," Michiki drawls with little hearts surrounding her.  
  
Chardae sweatdrops.  
  
"Hey Cleo, how is it that you're living in a mansion when you only make sex ed. Videos?" Hilde asks.  
  
"What makes you think that I only do sex ed. Videos?" Cleo counters. "Besides, I know how to save my money. Running an Internet company brings in a lot of money too!"  
  
After a while, Cleo drops the girls off at their homes.  
  
~*~  
  
In the meanwhile, Shane is seen sneaking around behind Rodan within the main streets of the city. Rodan turns a corner and she sneakily follows (very, very anime-like). Rodan and Shane pass by a famous restaurant's window-  
  
IN that restaurant, we find Jhonen reading a magazine and sipping a beverage. Mosiom sits down across from him. The two begin to have a very interesting conversation about homicidal maniacs and suicide (NOT that THEY would kill people or themselves!).  
  
All of a sudden, a creepy guy puts an arm around Mosiom and tries to pick her up. Jhonen flippantly throws the magazine at the stranger. The magazine lands perfectly centered across the stranger's forehead.  
  
"She's with me," Jhonen calmly states. "Now, leave us be before you do something you'll regret." He adds with a low growl.  
  
The stranger and his friends scamper out of the restaurant with fear written across their faces. Mosiom follows them with her gaze.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Jhonen asks as if nothing happened. "Ah yes, you say you study art?"  
  
Mosiom turns back around at the sound of Jhonen's voice. She sweatdrops slightly and gives him a little crooked smile. "Uh, yeah-"  
  
Back to Shane-  
  
Everywhere that Rodan goes, Shane goes. Rodan enters a building and goes to the tenth floor to talk to an executive when a rope is seen dangling from the full-paned windows of the office. Shane slides down the rope and peeks in at Rodan. Rodan, sensing that someone was watching him, turns around and Shane disappears.  
  
Rodan goes to the Library to find a specific book. Shane is seen peeking from the top of a bookshelf. Rodan, once again sensing that someone is watching him, looks around at the next row of books and sees no one.  
  
Rodan walks back to his car, turns another corner, and Shane follows inconspicuously. She takes a few more steps when, suddenly, a firm hand rests on her mouth and she is pulled into an alley by the waist.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Rodan questions Shane.  
  
Shane almost falls nervously. She mumbles into Rodan's hand until he removes it.  
  
"Who said anything about following you?" she lies.  
  
"It's obvious that you were," Rodan's eyes narrow. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Everything," Shane mumbles to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Rodan asks.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Shane states. "Anyway, I gotta go!"  
  
Shane does a few back flips and disappears. Rodan rests his head back on the wall and sighs. "What is going on?" he wonders aloud. 


	20. paaaaaaaart 20! 9.9'

1.1.1 Part 20  
  
In a beautiful forest, a small faun is seen prancing about the wilderness with glee and freedom. Birds are seen singing in the air. There are flowers everywhere. The sun light bursts through the clouds upon a gorgeous blue sky. Immediately, Wing Gundam is seen piloted by Relena Peacecraft at top speed "HEEEEEEEELP." The Epyon is seen chasing Relena and crying "GODDESS! WAIT!"  
  
Hiryu wakes up and shakes his head. "What a nightmare!" he mutters.  
  
Hiryu instantly notices that something is not right within the detention room. He looks down and sees that he is tied to the desk and that the girl that sits next to him is ready to strike at him with a knife. Hiryu sighs and trips her while slipping from the rope with ease and leaving the room calmly.  
  
"Girls," he mumbles. "I can never understand them."  
  
Outside the same hallway, Noin and Une are seen chattering away as Hiryu passes them.  
  
"Well?" Une ushers to Noin. "Go for it!"  
  
"Uh, Hiryu," Noin manages to say. "Do you have any plans for this Saturday night?"  
  
"Unh?" Hiryu wonders with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Guys," Une whispers to herself while sweatdropping. "They're so pathetic."  
  
~*~  
  
In the middle of the city, a tour trolley cruises the 94th avenue. Twin tour guides are seen on either side of the trolley. In the meanwhile, Kodomi is seen running across several streets at the time and does not notice the trolley until it is too late.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" one of the tour guides yells at Kodomi. The other twin draws the trolley to a stop. The twin that yelled at Kodomi hops off the trolley and sees if she is hurt in any way.  
  
"Are you all right?" Keisaku asks.  
  
"Huh?" Kodomi asks while looking up at a pair of hazel eyes. "Uhhh, I'm fine."  
  
"She says she's ok, Heiki!" Keisaku yells at his brother.  
  
The other twin rushes to Kodomi.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Heiki asks with concerned eyes.  
  
Kodomi gets lost within blue eyes that seem deeper than the sea. "Uhhh, I said I'm fine."  
  
"Maybe we should take her where she was heading," Keisaku suggests.  
  
"What do you say?" Heiki asks Kodomi. "Will you accept our escorting you to wherever you need to be?"  
  
Kodomi is about to refuse when she thinks again, and decides to go with the twins after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei is on the highway. He's on his way to specific store in the next town. Trowa and Quatre are with him due to having nothing better to do. They begin to harass Wufei.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Are you sure you know the right way?" Trowa asks.  
  
"We're not lost are we?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Will we get back in time?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Can we stop somewhere and get some ice cream?" Quatre asks.  
  
Wufei's patience runs thin. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!"  
  
"Is that a truck?" Trowa and Quatre ask in small voices.  
  
Wufei pulls his attention away from Quatre and Trowa to look at the road and hits the breaks forcedly before almost hitting a truck.  
  
The three sigh with relief. Wufei, seemingly not wanting to deal with such stress anymore, puts the car on neutral and lets the truck pretty much drag his car FOR him. Trowa and Quatre look at each other for a moment while wondering if Wufei learned such a trick by being around Hilde so much.  
  
"Please TRY to explain to me how this happened ONE more time," an annoyed Duo asks a cowering Taylor while pointing at a nearly MUTILATED car that was once FULLY fixed; no flaws!  
  
Taylor hides behind the no dull red car—if one would still CALL it a car, that is—and shivers.  
  
"DUDE, I was downtown when this trolley just STOPPED in the middle of the road," Taylor manages to get out. "It wasn't MY fault that it would have a HUMONGO chain of accidents! I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
Duo slaps his forehead and ponders the many ways to kill his friend when breaking news are heard behind them on the TV in the garage. Taylor and Duo immediately rush to the TV to watch the news (Michiki's note- Lesson learned! Keep up with the news!). A man dangling from a rope on a blimp shows up on the screen with a redhead attempting to reach for him. Taylor and Duo's eyes enlarge significantly.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Mosiom?" they wonder aloud at the same time.  
  
"Yes, three main events have occurred in downtown. First, a trolley almost hits a mysterious girl, creating a line of automobile accidents. Now, another girl is seen trying to pull in who apparently is her boyfriend as they float above downtown on a blimp. Also, a girl in a ninja outfit is being scraped off the window of the LP hotel where the well known so of the businessman Richardson Tryzon is rumored to be staying at," the newscaster woman explains.  
  
"You have to admit," the newscaster's co-worker butts in. "Rather unusual things have been particularly in our city and ESPECIALLY dealing with the teenagers outhere."  
  
"What this generation is coming to, eh?" the woman continues. "A girl is discovered feeding pez to the geese at Midnight Park. More on her intentions and why she is being allowed coming up next on twenty-six news." 


	21. part 21! >

Part 21  
  
Mosiom and Jhonen are seen taking a ride on a blimp over the city. Jhonen is leaning slightly out to have a better look at the scene when Mosiom bends over and knocks Jhonen off the blimp!  
  
"AH!" Jhonen cries as he grabs on to one of the ropes of the blimp.  
  
"Oops," Mosiom squeaks stunned.  
  
Mosiom reaches out towards Jhonen when a news copter is seen circling them. Jhonen and Mosiom's eyes dilate; they freeze in place and sweatdrop as the helicopter continues to take footage of their accident. Mosiom then pulls Jhonen up as the blimp prepares to land.  
  
Moments later, Jhonen is seen threatening to put an end to the reporter's lives for just filming them and not helping the situation at all. The newscaster, however, is being interrogated by Mosiom.  
  
"Say what?" Mosiom asks, still full of doubt.  
  
"We had passed by a young girl who was stuck on the window of some hotel as we came here," the woman answers.  
  
"Who was she?" Mosiom questions.  
  
"We don't know, I believe she was wearing ninja gear," the woman replies.  
  
Mosiom's eyes widen and she drags Jhonen with her and makes her way to the hospital.  
  
Soon enough-  
  
"SHANE!" Mosiom cries. "Are you ok?"  
  
"R-o-d-a-n," is the only thing that Shane mutters as little stars and chibi Rodans circle her dizzy head.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa and Quatre are found siting across from each other and concentrating on playing Uno. Suddenly, Quatre jumps up on the table and yells, "I WON!" very loudly. Trowa snorts and stays with his arms folded for all the while that Quatre was doing his victory bounces around the room.  
  
"No-how," Quatre exhales in glee. "Time for YOUR end of the bargain- "  
  
Trowa looks away.  
  
"Nu-uh Tro," Quatre pokes Trowa. "Pay up or stay up."  
  
Trowa's visible eye glares at Quatre's comment. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Quatre's eyes have a hint of trickery in them. "I can be mighty loud and you KNOW it."  
  
At those words, Trowa jumps up and swiftly walks towards the door.  
  
"I THOUGHT so," Quatre tells himself and grins about winning the debate as well.  
  
Trowa and Quatre walk through the park—on Quatre's request, of course—and run across a glum Michiki throwing pez at the geese while muttering to herself angrily.  
  
"Are you all right there, Michiki?" Quatre wonders.  
  
In the background, a bunch of newsreporters and police officers zoom by; Trowa sweatdrops and cringes a bit while trying to figure out what those cars were doing in the public park.  
  
"Sort of," Michiki sighs caught by surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Well it all started when—" Michiki begins.  
  
~MICHIKI'S FLASHBACK~  
  
Michiki, Sakura, and Karia are seen in a small café where Karia works at. Sakura and Michiki chatter while Karia works when Taylor enters the café. Sakura immediately saunters over to Taylor and talks with him. Michiki just waits for Karia or someone to bring her order. Then, a very handsome guy comes enters the café. Karia almost stumbles—apparently, she's seen him before—and goes to his table to take his order. The handsome guy hands Karia a rose and a note and, instead of ordering, has Karia sitting down and talks to her as if he's known her for a very long time.  
  
~END OF MICHIKI'S FLASHBACK~  
  
"So, you're upset because Karia and Sakura have boyfriends and you don't?" Trowa implies, earning a glare from Quatre in return.  
  
"It's not that," Michiki explains. "I'm really happy for them- it's just that, well, I've come to realize that none of will want to spend any time with me after their relationships are stable."  
  
"I think you just need to get a boyfriend," Trowa implies once more; Quatre slaps his forehead in hopelessness.  
  
"I'm sure that they will spend time with you regardless, Michiki," Quatre advises. "Obviously not at MUCH time, but a little time is better than not time at all, right?"  
  
Michiki nods with understanding.  
  
NOW, FOR A BREAK!  
  
KODOMI'S SECTION  
  
Kodomi and her grandmother are seen going to the grocery store. The grandmother hands Kodomi money and Kodomi goes off to retrieve several things. Once Kodomi has found all the items needed, she goes to the self- checkout line and takes her time in ringing up her stuff. The lady behind her is impatient, however.  
  
"You're taking too long," the lady piped. "You should have taken one of the regular lines!"  
  
Kodomi holds a bottle of energy drink in a threatening way and thinks "I didn't FEEL like going through one of those lines; get over it!"  
  
Just for that lady being snotty, Kodomi deliberately slows her process. Kodomi rings up each energy drink by turning them around one by one slowly until the bar code finally got scanned. One of the workers comes over and tells Kodomi to rush things a bit. Kodomi sticks to her slow pace.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER, Kodomi finishes scanning everything and is about to put money into the machine. Kodomi deliberately puts the bill through the wrong way.  
  
"Oops, my bad," Kodomi taunts amusedly.  
  
The irony of it all is that Kodomi's line is the shortest simply BECAUSE she slowed her pace and took nearly forever. 


	22. 22! Jeez...this is getting to be an une...

Part 22  
  
Michiki's note: I ACTUALLY WROTE! Thanks a lot, Morning Star!  
  
~*~  
  
A violet light shines upon the stage as a saddened lawyer (played by Heero) slumps down in a couch with his head in his hands. After a moment, he stands and begins to pace.  
  
Another character is barely coming from the right of the stage. A blue light shines on this other character. It's a maiden with long silky brown hair and a flowery dress (it's Duo, people!).  
  
The lawyer (Heero) freezes in place as the maiden (Duo) extends her arms in an exaggerated way towards the lawyer. The lawyer puts up his hands in a futile attempt of helplessness when the maiden rushes towards him. Music of romance is heard in the background as the maiden JUMPS into the lawyer's arms and makes him fall back flat.  
  
The maiden kneels up and winks at the audience. The lawyer's frightened expression turns into shock as the maiden suddenly kisses him. The curtains fall. The audience applauds.  
  
Backstage, Trowa and Quatre clap merrily at Duo and Heero's performance. Duo bows. Heero raises an eyebrow.  
  
"It's your turn," Heero tells Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"We know," Quatre and Trowa reply in unison. "We're waiting for Wufei--"  
  
"Where IS Wu anyway?" Duo wonders.  
  
Wufei walks in blushing heavily. He's wearing a long black wig with flowers, a coconut bra, and a grass skirt. The others fall back laughing and rolling around on the floor, feet in the air.  
  
"You cretins," Wufei bites out. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Sure," Trowa breathes while putting on a hat. "Come on."  
  
As the others slip unto the stage, Duo smirks at Heero.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do today?" Duo inquires. Heero blinks.  
  
"There's no `we' in `you'," Heero answers.  
  
Duo puts his hands on his hips and gives Heero his best unnerved look.  
  
"Is that so?" Duo pushes.  
  
Heero nods.  
  
"WELL, I guess I'll have to go to MICHIKI'S instead," Duo taunts while putting a finger under his chin and giving Heero a side-ways look.  
  
THAT caught Heero's attention. Heero's eyes narrow as he grabs Duo's hand and drags him off to the movies.  
  
"I KNEW you loved me," Duo grins playfully while being dragged away.  
  
~*~  
  
Shane runs amok in search for Rodan. She searches behind each corner. She searches every alley. She looks around the streets. She searches every nook and cranny--she even looked under rocks! No sign of Rodan. Shane chibi-fies and runs all over the place all teary-eyed.  
  
"Where did he go?" Shane ponders.  
  
All of a sudden, Shane sees Rodan crossing the street. She also sees a screeching car out of the corner of her eye. She runs to push Rodan out of the way (all this is seen in slow motion). Instead, she trips and falls. The car is about to hit her when Rodan moves HER out of the way.  
  
"Be careful next time," Rodan mumbles while lifting Shane to her feet.  
  
After being in a starry daze, Shane latches on to Rodan's leg.  
  
"Thank you!" she yells loudly attracting the attention of the people walking by.  
  
"It's ok," Rodan says while trying to shake Shane off his leg. He finally manages to lose her grip and he walks away. Shane then grabs the end of one of the legs of Rodan's pants. Rodan keeps walking while Shane drags on behind him.  
  
"But there's gotta be a way to pay you back for saving my life!" Shane screeches.  
  
Rodan stops. He turns around and lifts Shane's chin gently to look her in the eye.  
  
"Didn't I just say it's ok?" Rodan whispers. He pats Shane lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."  
  
~*~  
  
Hiryu stares at his own reflection for a while. He puts his hand on his forehead and shakes his head slowly.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" he asks.  
  
Behind Hiryu, Detrion is seen with a goofy grin on his face and an Uzi aimed at the back of Hiryu's head.  
  
"Because you need to have some FUN in your life," Detrion--er--threatens.  
  
"At least MY definition of fun does not involve trying to murder defenseless female teachers," Hiryu mumbles inaudibly.  
  
"What was that?" Detrion questions.  
  
Hiryu was about to answer when the doorbell rings. Hiryu goes to open the door. He finds Noin dressed in a lilac dress that straps to only one shoulder and reaches half way down her thighs in light blue fire designs (rest be assured that all the guys out there know EXACTLY what Hiryu's thinking about now).  
  
"Whoa," Hiryu exhales.  
  
"Thanks," Noin states with a smirk. She then pulls Hiryu out of the house by his collar. "Let's boogie!"  
  
~*~  
  
We find Karia working in the café. She was about to hand a customer a cappuccino when a handsome guy enters. Karia trembles visibly and almost spills the coffee on the customer--who almost yelled at her for being so clumsy. Not that Karia minded, for, her mind was on getting out of work and talking to the handsome guy standing by her.  
  
"H-hi Ryan," Karia says. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you," Ryan answers with a smile.  
  
Karia almost melts. She KNOWS that most guys are not true to their feelings. The only guys that are usually turn out to be gay (DON'T WE ALL KNOW!). Ryan, however, is different.  
  
"But my break isn't for another twenty minutes," Karia almost gasps.  
  
"I'll wait for you then," Ryan counters.  
  
"That's nice of you," Karia comments dizzily while staring deeply into Ryan's hazel eyes.  
  
Ryan all of a sudden blushes lightly.  
  
"Ah, another reason I am here is to ask you if you would like to go out with me to the Dexevine tower tonight," Ryan confesses.  
  
Karia almost drops her tray again.  
  
"Why--sure!" she exclaims happily. 


	23. part 23! FINALLY!

Part 23  
  
Taylor picks Sakura up for their date at the movies. He cautiously knocks on the door and hands Sakura a bouquet. She sniffs them and they go to Taylor's car. Once there, however, Sakura eyes the dull red car scrupulously.  
  
"Ah, Taylor?" Sakura begins. "Why is your car so beat up like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Taylor lies. "My car is perfectly fine."  
  
Sakura looks at the LARGE dent on the front and back of the car. "Ri- ght."  
  
So Taylor and Sakura drive off. On the way, the car backfires three times. {Pop! Pop! Pop!}  
  
"What the hell was that!?" a startled Sakura wonders after nearly hitting the roof of the car with her head. She then ducks down lower in her seat. "We're getting shot at!"  
  
"Uh, no," Taylor says. "That was just a sewer thing we ran over."  
  
"Oh, ok," Sakura replies when the car backfires three more times {Pop! Pop! Pop!}. "What the-!?"  
  
"It's ok, it's just a crack in the road," Taylor makes another excuse.  
  
"U-huh," Sakura wonders. A minute later, the car is seen swerving itself off to the left lane. "Is it me, or is the car going off a little to the left?"  
  
"No, don't worry," Taylor says. "It's just the road."  
  
"Are you sure? Because the car behind us is honking at us." Sakura explains.  
  
"No, baby," Taylor continues. "It's just the road."  
  
The car finally hits an ACTUAL bump in the road and falls back into place.  
  
"Told ya it was nothing but the road," Taylor sighs.  
  
A red light comes on and the car slowly continues to go through the light.  
  
"Why isn't the car stopping? There's a red light up ahead! WHYAREN'TWESTOPPING?" a frightened Sakura pushing herself back against the dashboard and clinging to her seat screams.  
  
The car slowly stops at the red light.  
  
"I told you it was nothing but the road," Taylor tells her again.  
  
The light turns green and the car begins to drive down a PERFECT road with NO bumps or sewers or cracks. The car backfires once more {Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!}, four times this time.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm going to die!" Sakura complains. "You can't be telling me that it was the road this time! I KNOW this road like the back of my hand!"  
  
"Baby, it was just a 'squirrel'," Taylor says.  
  
"It had to be one big ass 'squirrel' for you to have run over it FOUR TIMES!" Sakura yells.  
  
"Man, it was probably an opossum, a squirrel, and a skunk—it was probably even a bug or two too!" Taylor contemplates.  
  
Sakura gives Taylor a Death 'I don't believe you' glare as they pull up to the Movie Theater.  
  
~*~  
  
When Taylor FINALLY parks the car, Sakura gets out of the car trembling convulsively. Taylor pulls Sakura to her feet.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" Taylor asks.  
  
"Bitch, don't start with me," Sakura mumbles. "You KNOW it's not working properly! I don't know WHY you made me go in that death trap of a car!"  
  
"Uh," Taylor whispers. "We can't be late to the movies, come on."  
  
As Sakura and Taylor walk to the Movie Theater, the dull red car is seen slowly rolling away and across the lot ready to hit another parked car.  
  
Sakura sweatdrops as she turns around. "Hey, isn't that your car?"  
  
"No, baby," Taylor answers. "Just keep on walking, it must be somebody else's car."  
  
When the two enter, the dull red car collides with the one behind it and an alarm goes off for that car—that beautiful new silver car.  
  
  
  
Sakura, still visibly shaking, goes off to the restroom while Taylor buys their tickets. When Sakura gets back, she finds Taylor with his arms full of junk food. He has a BIG bag of popcorn, tons of candy, and two medium sized drinks.  
  
"Aw, how sweet," Sakura comments. "You bought me some candy."  
  
"Aw no, this is all mine," Taylor replies. "I have your small popcorn right here under my arm, in between the milk duds and the snocaps."  
  
Sakura sweatdrops. "It figures."  
  
They see the movie Mothman Prophecies. In the middle of it, Sakura screams and grabs on to Taylor's arm. Taylor jumps in surprise, his popcorn flying in the air as the bag lands on his head. "Great," he mumbles.  
  
  
  
After the movie, a fuming bald man is seen ranting around his silver car and Taylor's dulled red one.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" the little man confronts Taylor and Sakura.  
  
"It was the squirrel," Sakura begins. "The squirrel jumped into the car window, put the car in reverse, and JUMPED out as soon as the car began to move backwards and it hit your car. Or was it an opossum? It could've been a skunk—er, baby, what was it again?"  
  
"Uh, right," Taylor gasps. "That's what it was, let's get out of here."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day at school…  
  
"He tried to KILL me in his car!" Sakura fumes at Karia.  
  
"He tried to kill you?" Karia muses.  
  
"YES, his car backfired fifty million times, rolled SLOWLY to the stop light and I thought I was gonna get killed, and THEN at the movies, his car starts rolling and hits this old man's car and I had to lie saying that it was a 'squirrel'! The man got so confused that he had to let us go," Sakura summarizes.  
  
"Wasn't Duo helping him on the car," Karia wonders.  
  
"Say what?" Sakura asks.  
  
Duo comes around from the corner.  
  
"YOU!" a flamed Sakura cries while lunging herself at Duo.  
  
"Whatever happened, MICHIKI did it!" Duo rambles. "I had nothing to do with it! I swear!"  
  
"Taylor tried KILLING me in that death trap that he calls a car!" Sakura yells at Duo.  
  
"He did WHAT!?" Duo contemplates. "I TOLD him not to use the car!"  
  
~DUO'S FLASHBACK~  
  
"Tay, WHATEVER you do, you must NOT drive the car until we're through fixing it again," Duo lectures. "Do-you-under-stand?"  
  
Taylor crosses his fingers behind his back. "Uh, yeah…sure, whatever you say, man."  
  
~END OF DUO'S FLASHBACK~ 


	24. part 24...

Part 24  
  
Indeed…Heero finds himself on the edge of a cliff looking below at a valley. Sunset. He slips goggles on and walks over to Duo.  
  
"Are you certain that you want to do this?" Heero grumbled.  
  
"Duo grinned. "Hell yeah." As if on cue, Duo takes off with a glider and eases unto the wind, Heero at his heels.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Duo yelled to Heero. Heero smirked.  
  
"I'll race you to the landing!" Heero taunts.  
  
"You're on!" Duo smiles evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
"I dun…hic-up…even wanna hear it…hic-up…it's not for me," a Michiki drunk off of chocolate mumbles.  
  
"Please," a teary-eyed and frustrated Quatre pleads while holding up a sand-colored dress. "It will be good for you!"  
  
"Hell…hic-up…no," Michiki rants. "I ain't going to no…hic-up…club wearing that dress."  
  
A helpless Quatre looks up at Trowa. "How to convince her?" Quatre whispers to Trowa. Trowa whispers something back to Quatre and Quatre's eyes begin to shimmer at the idea.  
  
"Michiiiiki," Quatre taunts. "I'll get you chocolate truffles if you come with us to the club and wear this dress."  
  
Michiki ponders for an infinite moment. "OK!" she responds.  
  
Trowa and Quatre facefault.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'there's nothing you can do'!?" a fuming Hilde yells at the auto-repair man.  
  
"Plain and simple," the man replies. "Your car is totaled."  
  
After she nearly chokes the man to death, Hilde storms off home. She then calls Wufei.  
  
"THAT IS AN INJUSTICE!" Wufei is heard at the other end of the line.  
  
"I just happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time," Hilde complains. "My poor car got bashed!"  
  
"So that accident downtown DID affect everyone," Wufei contemplates. "I'm sorry about your car, Hilde."  
  
~*~  
  
At school again:  
  
Chardae rushes to get to her class on time. "Move out of my way, people!"  
  
Suddenly, she bumps into someone unexpectedly and falls back. In a dreamy-like state, Chardae envisions Zechs to be the one who bumped into her…"Zechs," Chardae muses to herself.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" A geeky-looking kid {Michiki's note: "Beauty isn't skin deep!") asks Chardae with a squeaky voice. "Here, let me help you up."  
  
"No, it's ok," Chardae, finally awake, retaliates. "I'd rather stay here on the floor."  
  
"The kid shrugs and walks away. Chardae stands up and shakes her head. "This must be just one of those days."  
  
~*~  
  
In a hallway of the neighboring school, Treize is seen talking to Une. He has his hand on Une's shoulder. "Hey Une, do you have a prom date yet?"  
  
"Uh..ah…no!" Une stutters. "But, if you want me to go with you, I will!"  
  
From the classroom nearby, Detrion glares at Treize. "Une…Une doesn't deserve you!" Detrion growls.  
  
~*~  
  
In the meanwhile, Noin and Hiryu are in I.S.S. {Michiki's note: HA! They're stuck in in-school suspension!} Noin gives Hiryu a side-ways glance.  
  
"Hey, it's not OUR fault that you the custodian threw chicken patties at us!" Hiryu exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe the fact that you tried to trip that girl after chasing her around for stealing your food had something to deal with it," Noin states.  
  
"Yeah, and YOU didn't have to tackle the girls for me in order to retrieve my food," Hiryu counters.  
  
They both sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
"H-h-how does she do that?" an awed Mosiom asks aloud as Sakura is seen followed by Taylor who serves her in hand and foot.  
  
"What do you mean?" a drowsy Karia wonders.  
  
"She practically has him as her slave," Mosiom explains while pointing at Sakura and Taylor.  
  
"Oh, she's probably still pissed over Taylor and his car incidents," Karia concludes.  
  
"Wow, I whish I had a guy who would serve me like that!" Mosiom gleams.  
  
"Wait a minute, didn't you already say that Jhonen treats you like a queen?" Karia argues.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Mosiom recalls. Karia sweatdrops.  
  
~*~  
  
Leaning against a tree during lunch, near the gardens of Elite High School, Shane is found practicing her clarinet. A lovely song surrounds the atmosphere around her.  
  
"That's a lovely melody," Rodan comments, scaring Shane half-to- death.  
  
"Oh Rodan," Shane sighs with relief. "Don't startle me like that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rodan says, icy eyes looking deeply into Shane's, "I meant no harm."  
  
Shane blushes under Rodan's stare. "So, do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"I'd love to," Rodan answers while taking Shane's free hand into his own.  
  
~*~  
  
A small boy with a silverish-white mat of hair stares down his opponent. In a flash, his opponent is down.  
  
"That was bloody awesome," Keisaku exhales.  
  
"Killua has an unfair advantage, but it's noble of him to stick with his friend like that," Heiki adds.  
  
Kodomi sighs in contentment and grins evilly, "Ah, how I'm corrupting you all…hee, hee, hee…" 


	25. part 25...this is gonna be a long day...

Part 25  
  
Michiki's note: YAY! Spring break allows me to work more and…*GASP* possibly even finish this fic at last!  
  
Chardae: *sighing in the background* That's real wishful thinking there, Michy.  
  
Michiki: Aww hush!  
  
~*~  
  
In the school gym-  
  
"No, you are not allowed to wear sandals at the festival," an administrator repeats.  
  
"What about a Hawaiian shirt?" another student asks.  
  
"No, you are not allowed to wear a Hawaiian shirt, either," the administrator replies.  
  
"What about a grass skirt and a coconut bra!?" Duo yells down. Wufei grumbles at this remark and results to choke Duo half-to-death.  
  
"No, you are-" an assistant goes over to the administrator and whispers something in his ear. "A-hem, there is a silver car with plate Radi8 in the parking lot with its lights on. I repeat, a silver car in the students' parking lot has its lights on."  
  
At this, Rodan nearly flies out of the gym and towards the parking lot, Wufei drops Duo, Heero hits Trowa in the back of the head for making out with Quatre while all this is happening, and a big BAM is heard outside the doors to the gym.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Shane says while bowing her head.  
  
"You again?" Rodan grins.  
  
"Rodan?" Shane finally looks up. "Nevermind about crashing into ya then! Do you know that you left the lights of your car on?"  
  
"Yes, I heard," Rodan sighs as they both run off to the parking lot.  
  
Back in the gym, Wufei resumes choking Duo as Heero desperately tries to stop him.  
  
"Wufei, don't blame his stupidity!" Heero exclaims while trying to pull Wufei off of Duo.  
  
"Gag, whadayha mean thupidity?" Duo attempts to say.  
  
"HIS CHARADES HAVE CAUSED US ALL TROUBLE!" Wufei shouts.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure he-did-not-mean-it!" Heero continues.  
  
Wufei finally lets go of Duo. "You're right, but do not think that I will stand for another embarrassment."  
  
"Whatever you say, Hula-chick!" Duo teases and runs like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU WEAKLING!" Wufei chases after the braided baka.  
  
Heero sighs and slumps down on the bench while holding his head. "Why…why me?"  
  
Trowa and Quatre smirk at the predicament.  
  
~*~  
  
In the meanwhile-  
  
Michiki is seen talking with Hilde, Sakura, Mosiom, and Karia.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you, Hilde!" Karia sympathizes.  
  
"Yeah, it must suck having your car so wrecked," Mosiom adds.  
  
"What are you gonna do now?" Michiki wonders. Everyone glares at her. "What did I say?"  
  
"Anyhow Hilde, you can always ride with Karia and me until you can get a new car or something," Sakura offers.  
  
"Thank you," Hilde says. "But, what about Chardae, Mosiom, and Shane?"  
  
"What about ME?" Michiki pleads. Everyone glares at her again. "What?"  
  
"Shane and I can ride home with Rodan," states Mosiom.  
  
"And Chardae can come along with us, too," Karia offers.  
  
"What about me?" Michiki whines.  
  
"Thank you," Hilde tells them all and pats Michiki on the back. "YOU, my friend, can WALK."  
  
They all walk away to their next class, leaving Michiki with waterfall tears. "It's not fair…"  
  
~*~  
  
In another class-  
  
Duo sits in History class, leaning back on his desk and looking at the ceiling. The ceiling had several pencils on it from kids that throw them up there as darts. Bored as Duo is, he decides to throw his pencil up there. Unfortunately, thanks to that last shot, that entire section of the ceiling crumbles and falls down on Duo's head.  
  
"ACK!" Duo coughs as debris from the ceiling rains down upon him.  
  
The teacher's expression shrinks and his glasses slide off. "Wh-what happened Duo?"  
  
"Heh," Duo exhumes. "The sky is falling?"  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon-  
  
Michiki sees most of her friends leave. "Sniff, I AM BEING ABANDONNED!"  
  
Then, she sees Sakura run to Karia's car.  
  
"Hurry up and DRIVE, Karia!" Sakura pleads as Chardae, Hilde, and Karia look at her oddly.  
  
"Why-" Karia began.  
  
"Sakura!" Taylor catches up to Sakura at last. "It's ok, I finally got the car fixed!"  
  
Sakura inches lower in her seat. "That's what you said last time."  
  
"I mean it this time," Taylor swears.  
  
"Prove it," Sakura counters.  
  
"I'll have someone else come with us," Taylor looks around. "Hey, Michiki! Do you have a ride?"  
  
Michiki looks around and then points to herself questionably.  
  
"Yeah you, what other Michiki IS there?" Taylor answers.  
  
~SOON ENOUGH~  
  
"Wait a second, Taylor," Sakura comments. "I think that we have to go this way to that market."  
  
"NO, I'm pretty sure that it's to the right," Taylor argues. They continue bickering until Michiki in the back falls asleep.  
  
When Michiki wakes up, the scenery is different. Instead of low ground and buildings, she sees gigantic mountains, farmlands, and virtually no houses. Sakura and Taylor are out of the car and begin arguing with a farmer.  
  
"What do you MEAN that we're not in America anymore!?" Sakura yells at the farmer. "That is just NOT possible!"  
  
Michiki shrugs and falls back asleep. 


	26. here's part 26, Edgard...Happy?

Part 26  
  
Michiki's note: Ya see? I DO try!  
  
Chardae: Can't you write any faster!?  
  
Michiki: Will you ever quit?  
  
Chardae: No.  
  
~*~  
  
Michiki slumps in her desk early the next morning when little amethyst beads peak up from the edge of her desk.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Michiki screams startled. "Oh, it's just you Duo. Don't SCARE me like that!" Michiki grabs Duo's collar and shakes him. "OK!?"  
  
Duo grins evilly. "Here," Duo hands Michiki a fluffy pink pen.  
  
"Huh?" Michiki wonders.  
  
"It's for you," Duo answers and goes to his seat.  
  
Michiki's eyes sparkle and she turns chibi-fied. "I LIKE the fluffy pen!"  
  
Quatre turns and sees the pen and storms over to Michiki. "HEY, that's MINE!"  
  
"Give it back to him!" Wufei pleads.  
  
"NOOOOOO," Michiki runs away hiding behind Trowa.  
  
"MINE, MINE, MINE!" Quatre yells at her.  
  
"But, but, but!" Michiki whines. "Fine, but-MY PINK FLUFFY PEN IS BETTER THAN YOURS!"  
  
"Nu-uh!" Quatre counters and breaks the pink pen. "NOW MINE IS BETTER! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"My…my…MY FLUFFY PINK PEN!" Michiki cries.  
  
Quatre sighs.  
  
Michiki's eyes narrow. "It's ok," Michiki pulls out an extra pink fluffy pen. "HA!"  
  
The bell rings and the students sit down.  
  
~*~  
  
Near the lockers, Heiki and Keisaku are arguing over Kodomi's "well being."  
  
"I'm better for her!" Heiki complains.  
  
"No way, she likes ME more," Keisaku counters.  
  
"That's not true!" Heiki continues.  
  
"Yes so!" Keisaku resumes.  
  
"Hey guys," an unknowing Kodomi walks up to the twins.  
  
"WHICH ONE OF US IS CUTER?" they both ask Kodomi.  
  
"Huh?" Kodomi wonders.  
  
"Which-one-of-us-is-cuter?" they ask again.  
  
"Well, I-er-uh…You're identical twins! How am I supposed to know!?" Kodomi blunders.  
  
"See?" Heiki begins. "She agrees with me."  
  
"Yeah right!" Keisaku complains. Kodomi slowly inches away from the twins.  
  
"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" they tell her and she freezes.  
  
"NO!" Kodomi runs off.  
  
The twins look at her with widened eyes, look at each other, and continue bickering.  
  
~*~  
  
After school-  
  
Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa are in the middle of another play. This time, the Hawaiian princess Wuffie is doing an encore as they form part 2 of the "Surfing Idiots."  
  
All of a sudden, a figure in blue dashes across the stage in pure fear and attaches to…Heero. Heero's blond wig falls off as the figure still clings to the top of him.  
  
"SAVE ME!" Chardae cries.  
  
The people in the audience take more interest in watching the interruption than of the play itself. A figure aflame walks…er…saunters across the stage to Chardae.  
  
"AAAAAH!" Chardae hides behind Heero.  
  
"Where-is-my-car!?" Zechs booms across the stage.  
  
"I didn't do it-I didn't do it-I didn't do it-It was all-It was all- It was all-damn it, who to blame?-Um, um, um, um-IT WAS ALL WUFEI!!!!" Chardae stammers. "Sorry Wufei," she adds in a whisper.  
  
"Wufei did it all!" she continues. "I did not take your key from your pocket and go out to the student parking lot and start up the car and drive it down 50th street-I did not run into that pole when that cat jumped out of nowhere or run off when the car exploded behind me or run over here when I saw your face! It was all Wufei! He was the one who put the gun against my head and said to steal Zechs' car!"  
  
"I'm the victim!" Chardae says dramatically and "passes-out."  
  
And an uproar is heard from the audience as they give a standing ovation to Chardae's performance.  
  
"Chardae, cut the act," Duo mutters.  
  
Chardae stays on the floor of the stage.  
  
"How about you CARRY her out of here, Zechs?" Duo says.  
  
Chardae twitches on the floor.  
  
"Should I do a Michiki and run?" Chardae mumbles to herself. "YEAH! AAAAAAH!" Chardae jumps off the stage and cuts through the audience at a "roadrunner" pace.  
  
The guys on stage give the audience a blank look as they continue to applaud Chardae's way.  
  
~*~  
  
Karia drops Hilde off. Hilde drags herself to the front of her own house when a small glint to her right catches her attention. She goes near the front of her window where a Harley stood with a bright blue bow and a note. Hilde takes the note and reads it.  
  
"Sorry about your car-Wufei," Hilde reads aloud. After a few moments to let all this sink in, Hilde jumps ten feet in glee. "ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Karia, Sakura, and the other girls look at Hilde as if she's lost her mind. 


	27. part 27

1 Part 27  
  
Karia, Ryan, Sakura, and Taylor sit together in the audience awaiting another of the plays that the guys perform. Next to Taylor sits Michiki. Chardae and Zechs sit next to Michiki. Kodomi sits sandwiched between her twins. Mosiom, Jhonen, Shane, and Rodan take up the last few seats of the row.  
  
Black shoes of a dark figure are seen. The shadow-like person's outline is of a hat (1930's-like), and a Jacket slung over one shoulder. The figure stares towards the ceiling, in deep thought. Soon, another person walks across the stage from the right. This figure is of a woman with red hair, a rather large blue dress, and an abnormally small umbrella (it's Wufei).  
  
If the audience is deceived by Wufei's disguise, his rather high "pretend voice" reveals his status.  
  
"Mister Dubbs!" Wufei says in a high, squeaky voice. "Where are you Mister Dubbs?"  
  
Chardae and Michiki squint at the stage.  
  
"It's not Quatre," Michiki comments.  
  
"It must be-no, it couldn't be!" Chardae exclaims. "It's-it's-it's Wufei!"  
  
Michiki squints back up at the stage again, not believing a word Chardae says. "GASP! It IS Wufei!"  
  
"Told you!" Chardae chirps.  
  
The figure on the left steps forward and all the ladies in the audience begin to drool. The clothing that Duo is wearing catches everyone's eye. The clothing suits him so well that it even auments his aura. All the women in the audience are mesmerized as Duo performs {Michiki's note: It doesn't matter if Duo does a horrible performance; the girls would still applaud!}.  
  
The men in the audience give up and leave the girls to their admiring. Wufei and Duo blink in surprise as half of the audience leaves.  
  
"Did we do THAT bad?" Wufei whispers to Duo out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"No, and I don't remember the last time that the audience has ever left in the middle of our play!" Duo whispers back.  
  
"That's probably because nothing like this has ever happened before!" Wufei rants while whacking Duo with the (now closed) umbrella.  
  
A-hem- BAD MOVE, Wufei.  
  
As soon as the side of the umbrella makes contact with the side of Duo's arm, the girls in the front row raid the stage and jump Wufei. Duo staggers back in shock. Karia approaches Duo hesitantly-as if walking towards a God.  
  
"I-it's ok Duo," Karia reaches out to pat Duo's hand but hesitantly puts her hand back down. "They're just protecting you."  
  
How can a mob of women PROTECT me? It's more SCARY than comforting! Duo thinks to himself.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Can you hear what they're saying?" Taylor asks a guy that has his ear to the doors.  
  
"No," the guy replies. "Maybe we should get them back together."  
  
"You are all pathetic," Zechs mumbles.  
  
"What was that?" Ryan asks.  
  
"Nothing," Zechs mutters. "I'm leaving."  
  
"You're not gonna help us?" Taylor asks.  
  
"No," Zechs answers. "Sorry, but I do not want to risk being torn to pieces by a mob of women. Good bye."  
  
With Zechs' departure came the departure of them all.  
  
~*~  
  
At Hilde's:  
  
Hilde places a bag of ice to Wufei's swollen head {Michiki: 'smirk!' What part is more swollen? His actual head or his ego?}. "You'll be all right, Wuffie."  
  
"The next time you say that, remember how YOU landed the first punch," Wufei says with some difficulty.  
  
"Eh, you don't know WHAT you are saying!" Hilde lies and quickly applied more pressure to the bag of ice to keep Wufei silent when she remembers something. "Oh, that's right! Wufei, I must thank you for the gift you left me near the balcony. I'm surprised-er, I mean-honored that you remembered my love for motorcycles."  
  
"Repairing the wreck of the car won't come easy," Wufei barely says. "In the meantime, you need SOME form of transportation for when I'm not around to give you a ride."  
  
Tears come to Hilde's eyes. She can't help but give Wufei a big hug. Unfortunately, she hugs him so tightly that Wufei blacks-out in pain.  
  
Hilde's eyes widen. "Oops! Sorry, Wuffie…"  
  
~*~  
  
Duo flops down on a couch in Heero's apartment. "Thank you for saving me back there, Heero. I wouldn't been torn to threads by those girls if you hadn't rescued me."  
  
"They had every reason to act that way," Heero says.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Duo sits straighter as a bit of fear creeps up on him.  
  
"I mean that the clothing you are currently wearing fits you well," Heero says with a fiery look in his eye. "It fits you TOO well."  
  
Shock runs through Duo as he runs away from Heero. "What's with you today, Heero?"  
  
Heero doesn't reply. Instead he prowls after Duo.  
  
"Eep," is the only syllable that comes out of Duo's lips before they were captured by Heero's in a deep kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre and Trowa chill in front of the TV while eating junk food.  
  
"I wonder how the play went without us?" Quatre ponders.  
  
"I'm sure nothing big happened," Trowa replies.  
  
Quatre smiles an all-knowing smile. "Ah, but nothing NORMAL usually happens whenever we do plays, right?"  
  
Trowa smirks. "We'll ask Duo what happened while we were gone when we see him tomorrow." 


	28. part 28 at last!

Michiki's note: Don't kill the messenger! *Ducks behind Chardae* I bring you the LAST CHAPTER of Said and Done! The END! At last! *Erupts into evil laughter* FINALLY!  
  
Chardae: It's a miracle! *Sighs* I'm proud of you. *Pats Michy's on the back*  
  
Part 28  
  
At the Elite High School:  
  
"It was so weird!" Duo explains. "One moment, I'm saying my lines and the next, half of the audience leaves. Then, Wufei hit me with his umbrella and the entire front row of women attacked him on the pretense of protecting me!" Duo sighs. "It was horrible." "There was some enchantment on Duo's clothes," mutters Heero. "Wow, all this happened while we were on our day off?" Quatre muses. "It's a shame we missed it," Trowa smirks. "And where is Wufei?" Duo and Heero look at each other with worried glances. "Uh, he had quite a beating from the women and Hilde took him to the hospital." "Was it that bad?" Quatre's eyes widen. "Worse!" Duo exclaims. "The doctor sent him back home telling Hilde to apply ice to many of the bruises on his swollen head." "And my head STILL hurts," grunts a voice behind them, startling Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Duo. "Wu-wu-wufei!?" wonders a surprised Duo. "I can't miss school today," Wufei mutters. "I have three tests to take today." Trowa and Quatre escort Wufei to their new class. "Do you think that maybe he shouldn't have come?" Duo asks Heero. "He'll be fine," Heero mumbles. "Unless he calls himself a 'weakling' as well." Duo smirks at the remark.  
  
~*~  
  
"No.NO.NOO.NOOO!" Wufei rambles. "I can't BELIEVE this!" "Hello class," Cleo states. "I'm your guest speaker for today's lesson." Trowa and Quatre's jaws drop. "What?" "Today we shall be covering unknown sexually transmitted diseases," Cleo says while pulling out a folder. "I have brought pictures." {NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!} Screams Wufei internally. {WHY?} Trowa and Quatre brace themselves for what is to come. "God, I wish this school did not exist!" Wufei mutters to no one in particular. Somewhere in the back, a silhouetted girl raises her head after hearing just what Wufei said.  
  
~*~  
  
In Health class, Karia barely pays attention as she scribbles the name Ryan in hearts all over her notebooks. Shane pokes Karia when the teacher asks her a question. "Huh?" Karia ponders. The teacher asks the question again. When Karia can't answer, the teacher goes to another student. When the bell rings for the next class. "What happened back there, Karia?" Shane questions Karia. "What do you mean?" Karia asks. "You are usually more alert in that class than I am!" Shane explains. "Why have you suddenly been so spacey lately?" "Well, I've been going out with this guy." Karia begins as she blushes. ~*~ In Biology class, Mosiom, Chardae, and Sakura contemplate on the cell parts to put on a large poster. After thirty minutes, the class begins to present each poster. When Chardae, Mosiom, and Sakura hold up their poster, the class facefaults. The parts of the cells are accurate and the poster is well organized, however. "So.many.colors." the teacher muses. "That's a great poster, but, wow.it's pretty bright!" Sakura, Mosiom, and Chardae sweat drop as the bell rings for lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
At lunch, Mosiom, Sakura, and Chardae meet up with the gang. "WHOA! Wufei! What happened to YOU?" they exclaim in one voice. Wufei hides lower behind a book and snorts. "None of your business!" Hilde pats Wufei lightly on the back. Shane sits next to Rodan, Duo and Heero sit together as well as Quatre and Trowa. Karia sits next to Kodomi. Kodomi pipes up. "Hey, wait a minute." Kodomi grabs the attention of the entire group. "Where is Michiki?" The gang looks around. "Good question," Chardae eyes the Cafeteria like a hawk. "Do you think something happened to her?" Michiki sulks into the Cafeteria with her head down. "I'm going to shoot someone," she mutters. Chardae searches Michiki's face for a clue, but finds it as a pin on her uniform. "Ha! HA HA HA HA HA!" Chardae burst out laughing. "You mean to tell me that they nominated you for school President!? HOW?" "The hell if I knew!" Michiki protests. "I was just passing by the main office when a teacher asked me who I was. The next thing I know, this teacher has me on the list for Student Government officer!" The table erupts into laugher. "It's NOT funny!" Michiki complains while looking at the ceiling. "WHY? Why me? God, I HATE this school!" One of the girls at the table stiffens as she hears that last sentence.  
  
~*~  
  
In the last class of the day, Chardae is seen carefully making a paper airplane of a note that she sends to Zechs across the room. The teacher catches the airplane and throws it in the trash. Chardae slumps in her seat. "Aw man, this school is so annoying! They catch everything!" A girl sitting nearby stops her writing and turns towards Chardae's statement.  
  
~*~  
  
At Cadre High:  
  
As the bell rings for dismissal, Hiryu, Treize, Noin, Une, and Detrion meet up in the parking lot. Hien chases Relena in the background. "COME BACK, MY BEAUTIFUL!" calls Hien. "NO WAY!!" yells Relena. "I'm going to see how Michiki and the others are," Hiryu sighs. "Who's coming with me?" They all raise their hands. "Let's go, then."  
  
~*~  
  
A few moments later, the group is complete.except, of course, Relena and Hien. They all chat about little things. "Nobody likes Elite High at all, I tell you!" Hilde tells Noin. "It's too strict." "No one wants to be at Cadre High, either," Noin says. "Everyone gets caught for doing the simplest of things. "If someone could just BLOW up both those schools like they did Gundam High, the world would be a happier place," mumbles Taylor. A girl within the group hears this and sneaks away.  
  
~*~  
  
SOON ENOUGH:  
  
The group (in their respective cars) is stuck in traffic. Soon, all of the students heading towards Elite High School or Cadre High School step out of their cars to see what the hold up is. The entire group gets together and freezes in shock. Both Elite High School and Cadre High School are in ruins. "A chain of events have happened in the last six months," a reporter nearby says. "First Gundam High, then both Cadre High and Elite High have been destroyed.luckily, the governor has been building a school large enough to fit the students of all three. The school will open in three months." "Jeez, we didn't mean it literally!" Mosiom and Taylor say in unison. "Well, you said it regardless," Kodomi states calmly. "And it was done." "Said." start Heero and Duo. "And." continue Quatre and Trowa. "Done?" asks Wufei. "Said and done." muse Chardae and Michiki. 


	29. part 29

AT LAST  
  
I would like to thank all the readers and especially my friends for aiding in this fic. I also applaud all of my original characters that were derived from real people:  
  
Seph Lorraine as Karia, XPKoganei4XP as Kodomi, Shime as Sakura, Ghost as Hiryu, Rick as Taylor, Shane, and Mosiom   
  
And special thanks to my muse and best friend, Chardae! ^-^  
  
Give yourselves a round of applause! It's finally over!  
  



End file.
